The Third Generation: Adventures and Mishaps
by phoenix-rises-from-the-ashes
Summary: Hogwarts has survived wars, Marauders, and the Trio. But is it ready for Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Aly Lonbottom and Albus Potter? When they join together, their adventures will only be eclipsed by that of their parents. UPDATE: FINALLY! PLEASE R&R!
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except my own plot because everything else belongs to the fabulously brilliant J.K.Rowling

It was a beautiful first of September. The air was crisp and sweet and white clouds drifted lazily across the dreamy blue sky. Red-golden leaves swirled as they fell to the ground. The murmurs of pleasant voices and laughter sounded. Platform 9 and 3/4 was as bustling and comfortingly noisy as always. Children swarmed up onto the train as they dodged extra embraces. Students waved to their parents from the train windows and chattered excitedly with their friends. Parents hugged and kissed their children and delivered last-minute reminders and warnings. Little kids glanced longingly at the glossy Hogwarts train and cried as older siblings dragged their trunks into the compartments. The air was filled with the usual back-to-school excitement. But there was something more this year. For the younger Potter son and eldest Weasley daughter were attending Hogwarts this year. Everyone was secretly hoping to meet the children of the famous wizarding heroes. But these two famous children were currently struggling to find a compartment.

Rose Weasley ran a hand through her long red hair in exasperation. Every compartment was filled to the brim with laughing students all eager for little first-years to scram or else to question the two young children about their very famous parents. With her curly fire-red hair, arched brows, and rather dangerously charming smile, she quite resembled her aunt Ginny, except for her sky blue eyes.

Albus Severus Potter - her favorite cousin and best friend - voiced her thoughts. "Everywhere's full." Albus was tall for his age but very slender, with glossy unruly black hair that simply refused to behave, pale skin, a straight nose, dark brows, and vividly emerald-green almond-shaped eyes. He tugged at the handle of his trunk. "And lugging this thing around is pretty heavy."

"Let's see if this one's full too," Rose suggested as she slid open the door to the last compartment. There was only one occupant: a young boy with sleek white-blond hair, extremely pale skin, a pointed chin, and cool grey eyes. His blond brows rose several inches at the sight of the two and he gazed at them coolly.

"Excuse me, can we sit here?" Albus asked politely.

The boy lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. "It's not my train," he replied quietly. "If you wish to sit here, please do so."

Albus exchanged a glance with Rose and then thanked the boy. The two cousins sat across from the pale boy. "Are you a first-year too?" Albus asked interestedly. The boy didn't seem too bad and he was eager for anyone who might seem to be a potential friend. Rose was his best friend of course, but she would definitely get into Gryffindor, and if _he_ was sorted into Slytherin...he gulped.

The boy nodded.

There came a light rap on the door. "Come in!" he called lightly.

The door slid open to reveal a stunningly beautiful girl around eleven. She had very glossy and silky silvery-blond hair falling to her slender waist, creamy skin that glowed, a narrow nose, a soft mouth, and deep blue eyes with very long lashes. "May I sit here?" she asked. Her voice was clear and sweet.

Albus leaped up and smiled at his friend. "Alianne!" he cried.

Rose glanced at the boy. "Can she? She's our friend."

He shrugged again. "Why not?"

Alianne happily put her trunk away and took a seat next to him, who - Albus was amused to notice - blushed a perfect red and stared at her perfect beauty in awe. But boys will be boys and they cannot resist a Veela girl. "Should we introduce ourselves, then?" Albus asked.

"Yeah," agreed Rose. "I'm Rose Weasley."

The boy's pale grey eyes widened slightly. Hadn't his father told him about the Weasleys and how they had helped defeat Voldemort? "Are you - " he began hesitantly.

"Hermione and Ronald Weasley's daughter, yes," snapped Rose, who had gone through the process so many times that it irked her.

"Do not bite his head off, Rose, it was a perfectly reasonable question. Just think what James and Al have to go through." Alianne turned to the boy with a charming smile. "My name is Alianne Longbottom."

"Longbottom?" Wasn't that the name of the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts?

"She's also the daughter of Gabrielle Delacour," Albus added. "And she's a quarter Veela and so quite dangerous. If you're not immune to incredibly stunning beauty, anyway. I'm Albus Potter, by the way."

The boy really stared now. "Harry Potter's son?" he demanded incredulously.

Albus blushed. "Yeah, he's my dad," he muttered. Why did everyone have to know him?

Maybe because he's saved the wizarding world - what - ten times now?

"Who are you?" Rose wanted to know.

A faint blush appeared on the boy's pale cheeks. "Um...Scorpius Malfoy," he murmured.

"You are a Malfoy?" demanded Alianne.

"Yeah," he mumbled. He should have known that they wouldn't want anything to do with him once they knew.

But Alianne just laughed. "I have heard of you. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rose grinned. "I hope you don't mind being second-best in every class. I'm supposed to beat you in every test."

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed in mock-anger. "Don't I pose any competition? Aren't you worried about _me_?"

"Or me?" Alianne asked with a smile. "My father _is_ a teacher at Hogwarts, you know."

"Don't you care?" Scorpius exclaimed, unable to control himself. "I'm a Malfoy! Draco Malfoy's _son_! Our parents were deadly enemies at school, and my mother told me how my father and your father were Seekers on opposite teams, and how Ronald Weasley and Father used to fight whenever they saw each other."

"Yeah, Dad told me," Rose remarked with a grin. "He always needed Mum to patch him up."

Scorpius was almost shouting now. "Don't you care? My family used to be Death Eaters? Your families devoted themselves to fighting against Voldemort and the Dark Arts. Doesn't it matter to any of you? How can you accept it so calmly? _Don't any of you care at all_?"

"Good Lord, stop yelling," Albus told him. "Calm down, Scorp."

"Scorp?" Scorpius's grey eyes flickered with amusement and exasperation.

Albus shrugged. "Scorpius just sounds funny. Call me Albus and I'll jinx you into oblivion. Al is fine for me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Boys. It doesn't matter that you're a Malfoy, or any of that," she told Scorpius severely. "My Dad didn't care that my Mum was a Muggle-born when they first met - mind you, he did seem to care that she was a bit of a showoff - so who are we to judge you by your family? And they reformed, didn't they?"

"Yes," answered Scorpius hesitantly. "But - "

"But what?" Alianne flashed her dazzling smile. "Calm down, Scorpius. My father forgave your family, and if he did it, then who am I to hold a grudge against you or your family?" She wound a strand of silvery-blond hair around her fingers and shrugged. "I don't care who your family is. You seem like a nice person. That's good enough for me."

Scorpius stared at Albus incredulously. "Is it just these girls, or are you insane too?"

"I agree," Albus stated firmly, ignoring mutters about insanity in the Potter line. "My Dad's godfather was a Black, but Dad said that he was as unlike a Black at it is possible to be. "And my friend Teddy's dad was a werewolf, but Mum and Dad said that he was one of the nicest men they knew. Both of those men were supposed to be the worst kind of wizard, but they died fighting against again Voldemort. Your dad rennounced Voldemort, didn't he, and became a great wizard? Even if your family was Dark, I wouldn't care. Like Aly said, you seem like a nice person and that's good enough for me. Wasn't the whole point of fighting against Voldemort because people wanted a world where nobody was judged based on family or previous actions? So, calm down, Scorp."

Scorpius stared. "You three are insane."

"No, we're not," Rose replied firmly, stretching out her hand. "Friends?"

"Yeah, it would be nice to have a friend who isn't related by blood, everything-but-blood-ties, extreme friendship, or adoption," quipped Albus as he too extended his hand.

"You can never have enough friends," Alianne added as she extended a slender hand. "Or do you not want to be _our_ friend?"

Scorpius Malfoy stared - not for the first time and certainly not for the last - at the two girls and boy who looked back at him so sincerely. He had expected them to be his sworn enemies, and was fully prepared to be hated by everyone, but to think that they wanted to be his _friends_! Then he looked back at the three faces - his eyes lingering a moment on Alianne's perfect features - and shrugged slightly, smiling. He clasped each of their hands briefly.

"Friends."


	2. Sorting

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything except the plot.

Albus was practically giddy with excitement and nerves as the foursome stepped off the train. Giddy and exceptionally nervous as well. He knew that his Dad had told him he would get to choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor if he was in such a dilemma, and his Dad was always right, but it did little to quench his nerves now, far away from his father's warm assurances and calm green eyes. If he was placed in Slytherin...

Rose shook him out of his thoughts with a light whack on the shoulder. "Get moving!" she ordered her cousin. "_I_ do not want to be mobbed by burly seventh-years."

A passing third-year grinned at her. "Quite the bossy little thing, aren't we, Rose," he quipped.

She made a face and stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. "How mean!"

Alianne shivered slightly and pulled her cloak tighter about her. "It is so cold here! Oh, hello, Hagrid! Her blue eyes widened in pleasure as she saw the tall figure step out from the shadows.

He was a massively tall and muscled giant with masses of tangled black hair and wild beard, ruddy skin, and coal-black eyes that were warm and friendly. Despite his intimidating appearance, one could tell from his genuine smile and the twinkle in his dark eyes that he was not to be feared. "How are you lot?" he boomed genially.

"Hagrid!" Rose squealed. "It's so good to see you again!"

"How's Fred?" asked Albus. "Has he gotten a job at the Ministry yet?"

"Not yet," Hagrid growled. "Ruddy Head o' the Department wouldn' hire him. Shacklebolt's settin' him straight." His face brightened. "Olympe wants the twins ter go ter Hogwarts too, says Beauxbaxtons might not be ter their likin'."

"That is wonderful," Alianne smiled. "This is Scorpius Malfoy, our new friend." She gestured to the pale boy standing slightly behind Albus. Scorpius was stunned and only managed a weak smile.

"A Malfoy, eh?" Hagrid growled. "Yer father nearly got me sacked, boy."

Scorpius blushed and looked down. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. My Dad told me that he's sorry too, that it was wrong of him to fake his injuries like that."

Hagrid raised both bushy eyebrows. "Guess yer father's changed a lot, then," he boomed. "Pleased ter meet you, and I look forward ter seeing you in Care o' Magical creatures, in third year. Now, firs' years, follow me!"

Scorpius tapped Alianne lightly on the shoulder. "Is _anything _normal in England anymore?" he wanted to know incredulously. "First, you three befriend me, then you tell me that you don't care what my family was, and now the bloke who my dad nearly got sacked is telling me he's pleased to meet me! Is anywhere sane anymore?"

Alianne grinned. "Lots of places," she answered complacently. "But this is not lots of places, this is Hogwarts, and nothing is sane here. Come on!" She tugged him lightly down a steep narrow path shaded thickly by clustering trees.

"Thanks, Alianne," Scorpius muttered as she grabbed his sleeve in time to stop him from falling.

The graceful part-Veela gave him a sweet smile. "It is nothing," she replied. "And please, call me Aly, Alianne is much too formal. _Oh_!" she gasped. The group of first-years had stumbled off the narrow path and onto what seemed to be the very edge of an incredibly large and black lake. A mountain towered on the other side of the lake; set upon it was a castle with unnumerable turrets and windows; the windows sparkled and glowed, hinting at blazing fires and warmth within. It was an incredible sight.

"Inter the boats - four ter a boat!" Hagrid yelled as he gestured to the fleet of little boats waiting at the water's edge.

Aly hopped into a boat with a laugh. Rose joined her eagerly. Albus grinned and did the same. Scorpius bit his lip, hesitating as he was overwhelmed by shyness. Rose glanced up and smiled at him. "Come on, Scorpius." When everyone had settled themselves into the boats, Hagrid yelled, "FORWARD!" and brandished his pink umbrella theatrically. The fleet of boats glided smoothly across the calm black water; people squealed as the cold water splashed and lapped at them teasingly.

But the foursome's boat was silent as they all stared eagerly, hungrily, at the looming castle above. This was the place of their parents, their first home, where they met for the first time, where they became friends. This was where their parents had become famed for their bravery and courage. This was where their parents had made their mark. This was their legacy. This was the place where _they_ would prove themselves worthy of their names. This was their heritage. This was their destiny.

When the boats reached the cliff where Hogwarts stood, everyone bent down low as they were carried through a swinging curtain of ivy, and along a dark tunnel. They reached a rocky sort of harbor, and everyone clambered clumsily out of the boats. There eveyone walked swiftly up a passageway and onto the smooth damp grass before the castle.

By this time, Albus was shaking with nerves. Scorpius was also very pale. Rose looked slightly nervous. Only Aly remained as calm as ever. They remained so as they were led through a magnificent pair of double doors into a hallway. They waited nervously there for a few minutes; then Professor Longbottom - Aly's father - led them into the Great Hall itself. It was magnificent, lit by thousands and thousands of glimmering candles floating in the air above four long tables filled with students, set with shining golden plates, goblets, and cutlery. At the very end of the Hall was a raised dais upon which there was another table for the teachers. The ceiling was a velvety navy blue and twinkling with silvery-gold stars, an exact replica of the night sky outside. The first-years clustered before the four long tables in a straggly line. Professor Longbottom placed a wizened and dirty wizard's hat lightly on a four-legged stool before them. And suddenly a wide rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

_"For a thousand years our Hogwarts stood,_

_Educating the young sorcerers of the time._

_Teaching them all there is to be taught,_

_Spells, potions, herbs, and magical chimes._

_Students are quartered by the Sorting Hat,_

_Into a place where they will truly belong._

_So listen closely to me as I sing,_

_Your future could depend on this song._

_Perhaps you will be in Gryffindor,_

_Where they are brave and bold._

_With chivalry, daring, unimaginable nerve,_

_They make the best stories to be told._

_Or maybe you will be in Hufflepuff,_

_Where dwell the loyal and sweet._

_Patient, hardworking, caring, honest,_

_For them kindness is no difficult feat._

_Or you just might be in Ravenclaw,_

_Where they are really clever and smart._

_Witty, imaginative, studious, and wise,_

_Their big brains do set them apart._

_Or perhaps finally in shrewd Slytherin,_

_If you are sly of mind._

_Where those of ambition, cunning, and power,_

_Willl always find their kind._

_So which house will you be in?_

_You will have to try be on._

_And then I'll tell you where you belong,_

_The answers does not lie out but within."_

The entire Hall burst into applause. The hat hopped off the stool and did a little jig before each table, bowed to the High Table where the teachers were seated, and then returned to its place on the stool. Swallowing a grin, Professor Longbottom removed a long scroll from his pocket. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head to be sorted. Aerulan, Ryan!"

A good-looking boy walked over to Professor Longbottom and sat down. Professor Longbottom put the hat on his head, and there was a brief silence. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted that Hat. Ernie stood and joined the cheering and clapping table on the far left with a slight smile.

"Afolle, Felicia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Professor Longbottom called name after name and student after student was sorted into the four houses. Some students seemed shy and quiet; others bold and confident; it might have just been Albus's hyperactive imagination, but he did not think any of the Slytherins sorted seemed a prospective friend. He swallowed.

"Longbottom, Alianne!"

Aly walked eagerly over to the Sorting Hat, smiled at her Dad, and almost giggled as the Sorting Hat slipped down to cover her ears. "Hmm," a small voice whispered in her ear. "Teasing and enigmatic, I see...clever and witty as well...resourceful and witty...a streak of mischief...kindhearted and loyal...brave and adventrous...you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left burst into cheers and applause. Aly happily joined the cheering students and sat beside her beautiful cousin Victoire. Victoire beamed at her. "Congratulations! I knew that you would be in Gryffindor!" she cried as she hugged Aly.

Albus was shaking silently. He watched mutely as student after student was called up and sorted. The tension mounted so that he was almost happy when Professor Longbottom called, "Potter, Albus!" He walked quickly up to the stool, blushing slightly at the whispers suddenly sounding.

"_Potter_, did he say?"

"Son of _the_ Harry Potter?"

Albus sat gingerly on the stool, and waited as the hat fell over his eyes. "As difficult to sort as your father before you," the Hat whispered. "Plenty of bravery and loyalty to spare...a sharp mind...a reckless zeal in protectino of those that you love...determined and kind...you would do Hufflepuff justice...no? Perhaps Slytherin? You have his unique gift, as did your father."

Albus gripped the edges of the stool. "No," he whispered. "Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin, anywhere else. _Anywhere_ else, please."

"Just like your father," the Hat informed him dryly. "I guess that I can only wait for your younger sister. Well, it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted and once more the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Albus grinned shakily as he rose and put the hat back on the stool. He hadn't known that hats can have a sense of humor. "Good job, Al!" James called, clapping his little brother on the back as Al walked by him and his many friends. Victoire smiled at him. "I knew it. We get another Potter!"

Aly smirked at him. "I do not mean to brag, but I did tell you it would be so!"

"Yes, well, so much for not bragging," Albus returned dryly.

"This is called stating my opinion, not bragging," his cousin-by-everything-but-blood parried.

"Do you think I believe your opinion has any worth?"

Aly smirked again and twisted a strand of silvery-blond hair between her fingers. "I believe that I can find several people who would think my opinion has _plenty_ of worth," she remarked nonchalantly.

"Aly, stop that!" ordered Victoire. "The Malfoy boy is about to be sorted."

The two instantly stopped bantering and focused on their new friend. Scorpius was a little apprehensive, but he was already quite sure that he was headed for Slytherin, and could only hope that his new friends wouldn't hold that against him. The hat settled on his head, and he thought that he heard wicked humor in its vioce. "Not so much like your father, eh? Determined and resourceful...cool and quiet...very clever...but once your loyalty is given, it is given for life...well, I think that I had better put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

There was complete silence for a few moments. Then a pretty girl with glossy black hair began clapping enthusiastically, and everyone followed suit. Scorpius was in shock as he removed the hat and stumbled over to the Gryffindor table, where Aly and Albus were sitting. "We told you that you are different!" Aly gloated.

"See?" Albus also looked quite smug. "You are a Gryffindor at heart and _completely_ worthy of being our friend." His voice was teasing as he pulled Scorpius down to sit beside him. "Now, sit down, you look like you're about to faint."

Scorpius sat down hard, covering his face with trembling fingers. "The hat is insane," he moaned. "You guys are insane! Everyone here is insane!"

"Everyone would include you, as well," Aly pointed out dryly.

"My father is going to have fits," came the muffled answer.

"Good," replied Albus. "Just think how bad for his character it would be if he got his way all the time."

Ignoring Scorpius's indignant sputters, Albus turned to study the High Table, which he could see properly now. Hagrid took up three seats at the end; he caught Al's eye and winked. Albus could see the tiny old Professor Flitwick his father had mentioned, his eyes bright and twinkling as he observed the new students. He saw the attractive Quidditch teacher, Professor Spinnet, deep in conversation with the dark-skinned and extremely good-looking potionsmaster, Professor Zabini. Professor McGongall sat in the middle, her spectacles glinting in the candlelight. And beside her was portly old Professor Slughorn, who had decided to give retirement the boot and devote himself to teaching. There was dark-haired Professor Johnson, a great friend of his Dad's, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. As he surveyed the High Table, Al realized just how many of the teachers there were connected to his family, to his father.

Rose was busy running through the various charms and spells her mother had taught her as she waited impatiently in line. The line before her dwindled as more and more people joined their Houses. Finally, "Van der Reisaen, Vandaric!" was sorted into Slytherin. Then - "Rose Weasley!"

Rose eagerly sat on the stool and jammed the hat onto her head. "Impatient and spirited," murmured a voice into her ear. "Hot tempered and as stubborn as a mule; you must get that from both of your parents...sharp-tongued but ultimately kind...my goodness, you have your mother's brains, and her courage and bravery as well...prickly at times but loyal to your friends...your bravery outweighs your brains, just as I told your mother. You belong in...GRYFFINDOR!"

The red-and-gold table burst into applause once more as the red-haired girl joined them. She took her seat between Scorpius and the third-year who had teased her on the way to Hogwarts. The boy grinned at her. "Not much of a surprise there." She smacked his arm and laughed, turning to Scorpius. "We did it!" she squealed. "We're all in Gryffindor!" She looked at the vibrant Aly with her stunning beauty; at the quiet Scorpius with his cool grey eyes; and at her kindhearted cousin with his warm smile. She smiled slowly. "Do you realize what this means?"

"That our parents - namely _yours_, Rose, and Scorp's - are going to go insane?" answered Albus dryly. Aly giggled.

Rose huffed and smacked his arm. "No, idiot. It means that we are going to have one heck of an adventure at Hogwarts!"

Albus's inevitable retort was cut short as Professor McGonagall rose. "There are many things that we must speak of this evening," she stated in her crisp, clear, and cutting voice that ensured absolute silence. She looked as severe and stern as Harry had described her to Albus, and Albus also felt instinctively that this was not a teacher to cross. "But this is not the time for it." She raised her arms.

"Let the Feast begin!"


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Scorpius woke the next morning partly because his brain told him subconsciously that it was way past time – but mostly because Albus was repeatedly whacking him over the head with his pillow. He groaned and sat up, smoothing a hand over his sleek blond hair. "What on earth?" he asked exasperatedly as he reached for his robes. "Don't you sleep?" He glared reproachfully at Albus Potter, who smiled at him with the disgusting cheerfulness of one of those alien morning people.

"Of course," Albus replied promptly, ignoring the sarcasm. "Don't you ever get up? Lessons! Everyone else – " He pointed around at the empty dormitory " – has already gone down to the Great Hall. Do you want to be late on your very first day?"

Scorpius groaned again. "You have got to be the only person I know who sounds excited about lessons." He got out of bed and began pulling on his robes. "Honestly." Suddenly, his face drained of all color as his brain woke up. "Oh no. I'm not going to breakfast today."

Albus frowned. "Why not? You're very strange, you know. Or is that normal for Malfoys?"

"It is normal for a Gryffindor Malfoy to receive a Howler," replied Scorpius with a straight face.

Albus just laughed. "You're coming down to eat breakfast. Don't be a coward – you're a Gryffindor!"

"There's a difference between bravery and idiocy," answered Scorpius as he jumped back into bed. "Smart people know which side of the line to tread. I am _not_ going down to breakfast. You'll have to drag me, so just go." He pulled the covers up over his blond head.

Albus grinned. "Oh no you don't!"

Several arguments and badly cast spells later it was over. A triumphant Albus dragged a reluctant Scorpius down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They managed to tip over several statues, annoy the heck out of Filch, accidentally step on Mrs Norris's tail, and bump into several people. All in all, a good start to the day.

"Where have you two been?" Rose demanded as Albus and Scorpius sat down beside her.

Albus glanced at Scorpius. "Dragging him down to breakfast," he answered dryly. "For some reason he seems quite reluctant." His green eyes twinkled with laughter as he pointed. "Look there! That owl's heading straight for us and it's not mine or Rose's. Yours, Aly?"

Aly peered up. "Nope. My owl's a snowy white. That's an eagle owl."

Albus nudged Scorpius, who was now attempting to hide behind his cornflakes. "I think it's for you," he pronounced in an uncharacteristically – for the Potters – evil voice. He grinned as the owl settled down in front of Scorpius. "It is for you!"

"Kill me!" Scorpius moaned as the owl snapped at his hand.

"It is not a Howler, if that is what you are thinking," Aly told him exasperatedly, taking the perfectly normal envelope from the owl. She pushed it at Scorpius. "Here."

Scorpius opened the letter, looking as if he was prepared for Grindewald to spring out brandishing his wand. Albus leaned in curiously. Aly and Rose read over Scorpius's shoulder:

_**Dear Scorpius,**_(it said in a bold black script)

**How COULD you get yourself placed in GRYFFINDOR?!? Blaise told me! It is the house of BRAVERY, and VALIANCE, and NOBILITY! You are a SLYTHERIN! You are brainy, not BRAWNY! Your great-grandfather Abraxas is probably turning in his grave!**

Next the script alternated to curly green letters that seemed to be a woman's writing.

Don't listen to him, Scorpius. Gryffindor is a lovely house and I am sure that you will make many friends. I hope that –

(Black again) **GRYFFINDOR is a lovely house? The only house worth being in is SLYTHERIN!**

I think that your father is forgetting that his wife was a RAVENCLAW! Anyway, Scorpius, don't hesitate to owl us if you need or forgot anything.

**Ravenclaw is a mediocre house! But GRYFFINDOR!**

Ignore him, Scorpius. Your father is having a fit of insanity. It tends to run in his family.

**Quite taking the quill!**

Quit holding it so loosely!

**You're acting like a child!**

I think you're confusing me with yourself. And I think that we've forgotten Scorpius.

**You're right. Sorry, son. Now: HOW COULD YOU!?!**

Scorpius dear, I hope that you are having a lovely time at Hogwarts and are making plenty of friends.

**The only thing worse would be if you were friends with WEASLEYS AND POTTERS AND LONGBOTTOMS!**

Like I wrote, Scorp, ignore your father. If you need anything, just owl us and we'll send it to you.

**Weasleys are as bad as the LOVEGOODS!**

Excuse me, Draco Malfoy? Luna is my FRIEND and a TEACHER at Hogwarts. Now, Scorp, have a lovely time at Hogwarts and please excuse me while I go and duel your father to insensibility, as he so definitely deserves. Have a lovely time!

Scorpius dropped the letter. "It was better than I thought that it would be," he commented.

Rose looked awestruck. "I have got to meet your mother someday." Albus and Aly nodded.

Herbology was the very first class. The group of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first-years gathered outside Greenhouse one. Presently, a kind-looking man with traces of battle on his arms opened the door. He was talking quietly with a giggling witch in her early twenties – Albus recognized her as the Astronomy teacher.

Professor Longbottom smiled warmly at everyone. "Come in, come in!" he urged. "We have plenty to do and very little time. Everybody inside, please." He grinned as he caught sight of Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and Aly. "I knew it. Aly, you are a very devious little girl."

Aly just grinned back as she walked past her father. "I got it from you, Dad."

Everyone filed inside nervously and sat on the long benches by the many tables. Professor Longbottom walked to the head of the room. "Hello, everyone," he began. "My name is Professor Longbottom and I will be teaching you Herbology. This year we will be working on the relatively simple plants, and as the years progress we shall advance to more dangerous plants. There is no need to be worried about danger; as long as you follow instructions you should be fine. All greenhouses are out of bounds except when I am present. Now, let us begin."

He indicated the small pots set out on the table before them. Small, furry little brown things resembling squirrels crouched there motionless, their feet embedded deeply in the soil. "Can anyone tell me what those are?"

Rose's hand shot into the air. "Lylikiens," she answered promptly.

"Correct, Miss Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me what these plants do?"

Scorpius ducked Rose's hand. "They are essential in making the Wolfsbane potion and act as a painkiller in the wizarding world."

Professor Longbottom seemed very amused, for some reason. "Correct again, Miss Weasley. A further ten points to Gryffindor. Now, Lylikiens are not dangerous, but they do tend to scratch when pruned, as we will be doing today. Now, please put on your dragonhide gloves, and we shall proceed thus…"

It was a very good lesson, and Gryffindor had earned fifty points by the end of it. So Aly, Albus, and Scorpius were quite satisfied and pleased as they walked out of Herbology. Rose, however, was a bundle of nerves. Flying lessons were next, and when Aunt Ginny, Aunt Katie, Uncle Harry, and Uncle George tried to teach her how to fly before, all of them had declared her as firmly rooted to the ground as her mother before her. Uncle George went so far as to inquire to the whereabouts of her roots.

The flying teacher was a very slender young woman of middle height. She was very beautiful, with curly light blond hair, hazel-green eyes shining brightly with mischief and awareness, and a quirking smile. Albus recognized her as yet another friend of his dad's. Alicia Spinnet, the exception Quidditch player who was happily single.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Professor Spinnet and I will be your flying teacher. Now, everyone please pick a broomstick that is about as tall as you are. When you have selected a broom, please put your right hand over your broom, and say "Up!""

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Albus's broom leaped into his hand. It was the only one that did. Professor Spinnet turned to him with a smile. "Another Potter?" Albus nodded. She grinned wickedly. "Your parents certainly are keeping busy." Albus blushed and she laughed sweetly. "You have clearly inherited both your parents' talent. Excellent Quidditch players, both of them, and I'm glad I never had to play against them." She turned to everyone else. "Try again, please. With feeling!"

"UP!"

Scorpius's broom jumped into his hand next. Aly's hovered slightly, wobbled, and fell back to the ground. Rose's remained still. On the third try, Aly caught her broomstick. Rose's broomstick still hadn't moved. After everyone else had somehow managed to contrive getting their broomsticks, Rose's remained flatly on the ground.

"Katie told me this might happen," Professor Spinnet smiled with understanding. She showed them how to mount their brooms and walked around correcting them. "Not bad, Mr Thomas. Try holding it in both hands, Miss Corner. Place your hands like this, Mr Pucey. Put your hands out further, Miss Longbottom. Grip your broomstick up higher, Mr Malfoy. Excellent job, Mr Potter. Miss Weasley…."

Finally they were allowed to hover slightly above the ground. Albus and Scorpius did so with ease; Aly managed quite well; Rose was exasperated and resorted to kicking her broom. Professor Spinnet rose into the air with them. "Does anyone want to show me what you can do?"

Several people tried; broken noses that were mended in a second, crashed brooms, and the such resulted. Professor Spinnet winced. "Anyone else?" Her face brightened as Albus raised his hand. His Dad and Mum and taught James, Teddy, Lily, and him all about Quidditch. Teddy had been an excellent Beater, James was a fine Chaser like Mum, and Lily was very good at Keeping. He, Albus, had always liked Seeking. "Yes, Mr Potter. Try."

Albus returned to the ground and kicked off hard. He soared up as air rushed through him, the wonderful sensation of flying flooding him. Professor Spinnet hovered duly beneath him as Albus took his broomstick higher and higher. Albus looped and swerved and dived and rose back up again with ease. When he finally returned to the ground, Professor Spinnet was beaming.

"Excellent job, Mr Potter!" she cried. "Very, very excellent! I can see that you've inherited Harry and Ginny's gifts for Quidditch. The Seeker spot is open for Gryffindor team, and I would advise you to try out. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, class dismissed."

"Try out?" Scorpius asked incredulously. "But first-years never!"

"James did," Aly pointed out. "He was made Chaser in his very first year."

"Guess you're following the family tradition," Rose agreed. "Why can't I get off the ground? It's maddening! I'm going to check it up in the library, there must be something…"

Aly, Scorpius, and Albus wisely said nothing. "Come on, let's go for lunch," Albus urged.

"You guys go first," Scorpius insisted. "I have to go get something from the dormitory."

So Aly, Rose, and Albus walked off toward the Great Hall, and Scorpius walked alone back to Gryffindor Tower. He was interrupted as a hard hand seized the front of his robes and yanked him over to a secluded area. "So, you think you're all that, eh Malfoy?" A harsh voice sneered. A fist made contact with Scorpius's right eye. "I'll teach you better!"

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I hope everyone likes this chapter! It's my birthday today, so please, please, please review and give me a nice birthday present! Pretty please? Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please review, everyone else! 20 people put me on their Story Alert, and if you read it, please review! Constructive criticism is ok, but please just no flaming! I think I want seven reviews at least before next chappie (it's my birthday and I'm greedy) so please review!

Okay so I didn't do review replies last time – I forgot – and I'm SOO sorry. So I did 'em all this time!

the kid from colorado: I'll be a loyal updater! Thank you for being the first to review! Thanks so much for the compliment! I love Scorpius too – he's awesome. The foursome is going to have a lot of fun this year!

QuickCookie: Thank you soo much! I hope you like this chapter!

Jessi Brooke: Thank you for reviewing! Scorp's family has been quite busy since the war. LOL, yeah they're a bit mature, but hey! Scorp has had to deal with DE prejudices and stuff, Rose is just kind of like Hermione, Al is just Al, and Aly is a flirt! I'll have to work on that.

oirishgoddess: I think that you have reviewed every one of my fics! Thank you SOO much! I like the Sorting because I think the Sorting Hat is a very good…ugh, can't explain. It's just like; it's an unbiased and open judge that can tell you what you truly are inside and stuff, because you might not know yourself. Thank you SO much for reviewing!

LilacBookstar: Thanks. Yep, there's definitely going to be a lot of fun – and trouble – for the next 7 years. Hogwarts survived Marauders, and the golden trio, but will it survive these four spirited youngsters? Hmm… Thx for reviewing!

PlainJaneIsAVampire: Yep, its 2nd generation Marauders. Thx for reviewing!

Chia89: I didn't want Scorp to be a Slytherin – like his Dad. I like the idea of Draco going insane cause his son's in Gryffindor. Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you like this chapter!

The Littlest Weasel: No, it's about Fred Hagrid, Hagrid's son with Olympe. Malfoys have been quite busy, and I will include the past in the story somewhere...I love Scorpius, he's such a cool character even tho in JKR's books he doesn't even have a line! lol

Seven reviews until next chapter!


	4. A Fight

Disclaimer: Oh my goodness. I don't own Harry Potter because it belongs to JKR! 

_So Aly, Rose, and Albus walked off toward the Great Hall, and Scorpius walked alone back to Gryffindor Tower. He was interrupted when a hard hand seized the front of his robes and yanked him over to a secluded area. "So you think you're all that, eh Malfoy?" A harsh voice sneered. A fist made contact with Scorpius's right eye. "I'll teach you better!"_

Scorpius flinched and struggled against his captor's hold; whoever was holding hiim was strong - and probably brainless. He looked up - into the ugly face of a gangly fifth-year he recognized as Theodore Avery. "Let me go!" he demanded as he struggled. A second blow connected with his nose and he felt pain blaze around the entire area.

"No." The fifth-year pushed his face closer to Scorpius, who tried thinking of lovely butterflies to banish the boy's repungant smell. "You're a _Malfoy_, and you're a disgrace to Salazar Slytherin! Your father and grandfather and grandmother were all _Death Eaters_, and you puny little thing, you get sorted into Gryffindor! The house of the brainless brawny!" Spittle flew from his mouth.

Scorpius gazed at him coolly. "If the Sorting House put me in Gryffindor, that's none of _your_ business. It must have had a hard time with _you_; Slytherins are supposed to be _clever_. But I guess that no house at Hogwarts wants the idiotically retarded."

Another boy stepped up, his face contorted with rage. "You'll pay for that!" he shouted. "My father knew your father, and said that he was lying scum for betraying the Dark Lord and turning his back on all of us! _Lioykeas!_"

Scorpius cried out as a gash appeared on the side of his face, blood spattering his robes. He tried frantically to reach his wand, but his hands were held tight by a burly third-year. He struggled harder and harder when -

"You boys need to chill out," observed a cool and somehow dangerous female voice. "_Alikie!_" A shower of ice descended on every Slytherin, miraculously missing Scorpius. They all yelped and looked up into the cool eyes of an extremely pretty fourth-year.

"And who the hell are you?" spat Theodore. "I'll make you pay for this!"

"Try all you like," the girl replied coolly. She was really very pretty, with long black hair, smooth dark skin, and surprisingly - almond-shaped gray eyes. "My father's Kingsley Shacklebolt and he's Head of the Auror Department. I'm sure he'll be quite interested that your families are all still so _loyal_ to Tom Riddle, dead and decayed."

The boys blanched. "You wouldn't dare, you filthy little Mudblood lover!" Mulciber shouted. "And shut your Mudblood-loving mouth about the Dark Lord."

"Wash out your mouth," the girl retorted coldly. "_Scourgify_." And pink bubbles frothed from the boy's mouth. "Don't you ever say that disgusting word in front of me again, or I swear that I'll tell Professor Johnson." This was no small threat - Professor Johnson had anyone who used that word scrub the grimy dungeon floors with no magic and only a toothbrush. Once she had made the Slytherin boy wear a pink tutu and purple tights for a week.

The girl twirled like a ballerina and slammed her muscled leg into Avery's body. "Later, boys!" she cooed as she moved to dispatch several other Slytherins with a quick kick in an... erm... _unpleasant_ spot, shall we say? She seemed an expert in the Muggle art of fist-fighting. In no time at all, the Slytherins were in retreat. "Voldemort is probably turning in his grave," the girl commented, and then extended a hand to haul Scorpius up. "You're Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

"I'm infamous at Hogwarts now, I suppose," he returned wryly. "Yes. Thank you for helping me out there...I would probably be resembling a panda a lot more if you hadn't come along when you did. But you are...?"

"No problem. I'm Reiana Shacklebolt, and any Slytherin git who thinks that he's all that has a serious lesson coming from _me_." The girl grinned wolfishly. "They hate me anyway, 'cause I'm Beater for Gryffindor and I manage to whack their heads every game. Still," she shrugged, "I haven't yet succeeded in my goal of cracking one of their heads. I suppose the heads are too thick to dent, but I live in hope of a miracle." She smiled at the incredulous look on Scorpius's blood-stained face. "I can fix some of that." She pointed her wand at Scorpius and muttered something, and Scorpius felt his nose sting briefly, and then mend, and his face stopped spurting blood.

"I can't wait for the Quidditch game," he replied fervently. Scorpius touched his eye gingerly and winced. "I think those Slytherins bear a grudge against me 'cause my family seriously renounced the Dark Arts and ditched the Death Eaters."

"Come on, let's get you to a hospital wing," Reiana told him, clasping his elbow. "Yeah, I heard about that from my Dad. He said that your grandmother had a subtle but important part in defeating Voldemort in the war, and that Harry Potter cleared your dad and got him off with just fines and community service."

"Yeah." Scorpius smiled wryly. "I think that it riled my Dad a bit that he got helpd by his arch-enemy. My mom whupped him into shape, though." A reminiscent gleam filled his grey eyes. "It is so fun to watch..."

Reiana laughed. "You're more like your mother, whoever she is, than your father, aren't you?"

* * *

When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was busy patching up the Slytherins Reiana had so neatly dispatched. She looked up as the two came in. "Reiana Shacklebolt, it has only been your first day back and already you seem absolutely _determined_ to wreak havoc. Another one of your victims, I presume?" 

Reiana shook her dark head and jabbed a thumb at the groaning Slytherins. "Their victim. I stepped in and taught Slytherins that it doesn't pay to mess with Gryffindors with a Shacklebolt around. Can you look at his bruises, Madam Pomfrey? I have to go rendezvous with a certain guy right now."

"Don't give me any more details," replied Madam Pomfrey with a smile. "I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

Reiana laughed. "Yeah. Bye, Scorpius!" She fluttered her slender fingers in a wave and exited with a playful flourish.

"Sit down," instructed Madam Pomfrey as she examined Scorpius. He obliged, wincing slightly as she brushed gentle fingers over his bruised face and began her wand. "Hmm...not too badly beaten up, considering those Slytherins. Someone got to them pretty quick, then?"

"Yeah," answered Scorpius, feeling his cheek sting as salve was applied. "Aren't you going to punish us for fighting - I mean, it's not Reiana's fault or anything, it's mine, but it's just - you're a teacher, and...yeah," he finished lamely, a flush appearing on his high cheekbones.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Definitely not like Draco," she observed.

"Everyone's saying that," Scorpius grumbled.

"And that would be because it is true," replied the woman. "No, I'm not going to punish anyone, because I do not know for _sure_ what happened, and Reiana never picks a fight. She usually finishes it. Painfully. Now, let that stay on your face for about ten minutes, and then you're good to go!"

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," Scorpius told the woman politely, and left the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey watched him go with a slight smile. "Definitely not like his father."

* * *

"Where have you been?" demanded Rose impatiently. 

"We were looking for you during lunch," added Alianne. "Where were you, Scorpius?"

Scorpius knew that if he told his new friends - it made him feel happy that he could reasonably say that - they would immediately explode and want to bash some Slytherin heads. And while he had no doubt that Albus could perform a darn good Bat Bogey hex - his father had told him of Ginny Weasley's abilities dryly - and that Rose was a force to be reckoned with, he didn't want to get them in trouble on the very first day. "It's nothing," he lied. "I was just checking out - the library...and I lost track of time."

His lie was successful partly because Rose immediately began rattling off the titles of books she wanted to reading and borrowing from the library. Still, Albus and Aly were watching Scorpius pretty suspiciously as the foursome made their way to History of Magic.

The old ghost Professor Binns had finally resigned and given up the job. The new teacher was an attractive young man with long blond curls, golden-tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Many of the girls were giggling as they entered the room. "They seem to have mistaken the classroom for the ballroom," Aly remarked dryly.

The four took seats in the front of the classroom. "Good afternoon, everyone," the teacher began with a charming smile. "My name is Professor Kilenie and I will be your History of Magic teacher. Please open your books to page 4, where we will begin with "The History of the Founders"." He glanced down at the register. "Miss Longbottom, if you will begin reading?"

Aly began reading in her melodic voice, "The four founders are probably the most speculated-on of all the magical witches and wizards with the exception of Harry Potter. Who were they? We ask ourselves. What sort of lives did they lead, friendships did they begin, and how did four such wonderful friends eventually drift apart and create such a rift? Questions that can be answered only by speculation, not by fact..."

Rose leaned over to whisper to Scorpius, who sat beside her underlining important notes, "And Father said History of Magic is boring!" She tutted.

"Then why are you whispering to me instead of reading and working?" Scorpius returned with his usual dryness.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him and resumed reading. Scorpius grinned to himself.

At the end of the spell, Rose was completely under Professor Kilenie's spell - no pun intended. She was not the only one either - all the girls were giggling over the gorgeous Professor's easy charm and courtesy. With the exception of Aly, who said with no pride whatsoever that she was too used to good-looking boys to care.

"How can you say that?" Rose wanted to know. "He's just _gorgeous_ and he makes History of Magic seem so _interesting_! He's just sooooo perfect!" A blush was adorning her cheeks.

"He's certainly charming," Albus observed with a grin.

"And he's certainly won over the ladies of Hogwarts," Scorpius commented as a couple of seventh-year girls walked by, already planning how to hook Professor Kilenie at Professor Slughorn's traditional Christmas party, and speculating about the after-effects of firewhisky and love potions...Er, don't want to hear about that!

"What's wrong, Aly?" Scorpius asked the stunningly beautiful half-Veela, who was chewing her (perfect) bottom lip uneasily, observed avidly by a group of boys who were half-gaping, half-drooling not so far away.

"I don't know...nothing...maybe something," Aly replied distractedly. "I don't really like Professor Kilenie, I don't - do not know why..."

The fact that the friendly Aly disliked the charming and handsome professor after only one lesson and the fact that she was using contractions - Scorpius had learned quickly that Aly was polite and almost never used contractions - made Scorpius feel uneasy. Was this just like the ordinary dislike his father told him Harry Potter had for the old Headmaster, Severus Snape, or was it something more?

* * *

A/N: Thank you abundantly to everyone who reviewed and made my (birth)day! LOL :) I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter and the fact that the Slytherins had their butts kicked by the Gryffindors! waves a flag around but there are _good_ (gasp of surprise) Slytherins in this story. Prof. K is kinda like Lockhart? No way. In a totally random and giggly mood today! Anyway, just a random thing, but I was wondering how old people think I am, based on my weird A/Ns and general writing. In case I get too grossed out, I am under 20. So: how old do you think I am?????? I want to know what you think! 

Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed! I'm oh-so-happy!

Feathertail1021: Thanks for reviewing!

bundibird: Thanks...I like Nev and I think that he _totally_ deserves a hottie like Gabbie. lol! You got Draco's reaction so plz tell me what you think of it! He didn't really pass out - just...totally freaked out!

Cyador: Thx for the advice...I'll try to change Rose! hangs head Sorry.

freddyburn:D Thank you! You make me sooo happy!

The Littlest Weasel: Thank you for the lovely cake! It was delicious! And Dumbledore's message...whistles XD Thank you for reviewing!

P.E.E.V.S.Y: Thx for the review. Rose will never be a Quidditch player!

the kid from colorado: Gryffindors did kick some serious butt! Go Gryffindor - house where those who charge recklessly into a dragon's lair with only a sword, wand, and pretty hat dwell! You'll see Draco and wife next chapter!

xking23: Thanks for the compliment! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

Wilddog14: Draco's wife will appear next chapter! I never liked Pansy...Hope you like this chapter!

Broken Gem: Thank you for the kind words! I luv Scorp too...he's so awesome! Next chapter will be sort of like the bridge between DH and the 19 years later...I luv cake! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this!

Scruffable15: Thank you sooo much!

Gothicthundra: Thanks so much! Hope you like this!

oirishgoddess: Hello again! Thank you sooo much! I had soo much fun writing the letter! His wife appears next chapter and has some fun! Nope, Rose is a terrible flyer and she knows it - so does everyone else. Wondering if Al is gonna go on the Quidditch team yet...maybe. Thoughts? Thanks! My b-day was fun!

Okay just one more note, guys. If you go and read my "A Circle of Magic" fic on the 4 Hogwarts founders and review, I promise I'll update this story as fast as I can! I know that that fic isn't very good, but I _am_ working on it, so please review. Come on, I'm a young and insecure writer who needs friendly advice! I really like that story, so plz read and review it!

10 reviews till next chapter! I'm a miser for reviews! LOL

phoenix-rises-from-the-ashes


	5. 19 Years

Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl who hasn't published – and therefore doesn't own – anything. Enough said.

A/N: A filler. Nineteen years ago...

Draco Malfoy pushed his sleek blond hair away from his pale face; he was sweating copiously in the hot sun. "Reparo," he muttered as he pointed his wand at a broken part of the wall, which mended before his eyes. Thanks to Harry Potter's intervention, Draco had escaped Azkaban (again) and received only a fine (easily paid) and the task of helping to rebuild Hogwarts (not so easy). The sun was really quite blinding now as it shone through the newly mended window and Draco found it very hot inside.

"Here." A goblet of chilled water was pressed into his hands.

Draco looked up from his work into friendly brown eyes. An extremely pretty girl of around sixteen stood in front of him. Her glossy hair was a dark brown with natural golden highlights in it, her creamy skin was a lovely gold, and her smile was sweet and friendly. "You look like you need the drink," she remarked with a smile.

The pale young man blinked at her in surprise. She was talking as if Voldemort and Death Eaters did not exist, as if the whole world didn't know that the infamous Malfoys had been Death Eaters, as if he hadn't tried to kill Albus Dumbledore. He sipped gingerly from the goblet and the cool water soothed his tight throat, but all he could manage was, "Who are you?"

The girl grinned cheerfully at him, twirling her wand. "I'm Likiana Mycenae – a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. My parents are both working at the newly-improved Ministry and decided to help rebuild Hogwarts this summer so that it'll be open again for my seventh year, and for the heck of it, decided to drag me along so that I would learn something this year, instead of what those foul gits "taught" us." A slight shadow passed over her face, but then she smiled happily again. "And you're Draco Malfoy. I've heard of you."

"Yeah," he replied, realizing how dry and sticky his throat was. He sipped from the goblet again. he didn't want to know what exactly she had heard about him.

"Cool." Likiana brushed dark hair from her eyes. "Are you coming back to Hogwarts next year?" she wanted to know. "To re-do your seventh year, I mean, since I didn't see you at school last year. Trust me, you didn't miss much."

Again Draco blinked at her. "Umm…" He was – wow – incredibly at a loss for what to say. Then it occurred to him that the girl might be goading him, and his temper flared. His voice was returned to him at once. "Do you think that they would allow an infamous, dangerous Death Eater like me back into the school?" he demanded. Sure, he had promised Potter that he wouldn't do anything bad again, but that didn't mean he had to put up with this girl.

Likiana raised her brows and held up her hands. "No need to get all angry at me! It was just an innocent question." She shrugged. "Well…I'm not quite sure, but I think that all the professors are teaching some 7th years like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and them like this summer, but that if they want, people can come back next year even if they're 18 or stuff." She shrugged again. "I was just curious. You didn't have to bite my head off," she added reproachfully.

Draco stared at her (for the third time and counting). This girl somehow managed to combine friendly sweetness and cool fierceness – both of which all the Slytherin girls lacked. She made him feel at ease yet she had the (rare) ability to make feel guilty easily. "Um…I'm sorry, I guess." What a great conversationalist he was. "I mean…OK… I didn't mean to get riled up…it's just…" he broke off. What the hell was this girl doing

The girl studied him carefully. "Hmm…you're weird," she commented casually. "Even weirder than Luna Lovegood – well, Luna's really nice," she added, ignoring Draco's indignant sputters. "But I guess it must be pretty hard on your family, after everything – "

She was interrupted by a man's shout of "Likiana! It's lunchtime! Come on!"

Likiana smiled at him. "Well, I have to go! Aren't you coming for lunch?" Draco blinked (again) at her in surprise, then shook his head, smiling wryly. No one would welcome his presence in the Great Hall. That much was obvious, but Likiana seemed oblivious. "I'll see you later than, Draco!" she called, as she ran away.

As she disappeared from view, Draco caught himself staring after her, noticing how the sun threw glints into her already sun-streaked hair, and how she lifted her shoulders in a nonchalant shrug at the tall young man who joined her. He was astonished to find himself burning with a brief anger at the young man – whoever he was – and hoping that he would see this girl, Likiana, again.

It was the next day when he saw her again, and learned that the young man was her brother.

A week later she invited him to eat lunch with her; despite his apprehension, he agreed.

A day after that she asked him to call her Liki.

Two weeks after they took a break from fixing Hogwarts and walked around the lake, talking about the aftermath of the war. He learned that her sister was now a werewolf; bitten by Greyback, but that no one – especially not her sister's fiancé – cared particularly much about her new condition. She learned that he was still haunted by dreams of those he had watched tortured, hurt badly, even killed before him – he didn't know why he told her. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

A month after they first met Draco took her to Diagon Alley. They had a fun time – Likiana was popular around Diagon Alley and everyone seemed friendly. They did skip Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, however, to Likiana's disappointment.

A week after that he asked her to be his girlfriend and she agreed – _after_ punching him for not asking her sooner.

She then proceeded to kiss him, much to Draco's bemusement.

A month after that Draco met Likiana's family and got a bloody nose, courtesy of Likiana's brother, and a black eye that proved what an excellent fighter Likiana's soon-to-be brother-in-law was. Likiana couldn't stop giggling after that particular meeting.

Two weeks after that Likiana met Draco's family, and after Lucius began interrogating her family, she calmly whipped out her wand, silenced him, and told him sweetly that he wasn't being very nice, much to Draco's amusement and horror.

Hogwarts opened a few weeks after that, and Draco (being tutored privately) promised to write to Likiana whenever he could.

Four months after that Likiana and her family helped Draco procure an excellent job at the Ministry, under Kingsley Shacklebolt's watchful eye.

Months after that Draco was there to watch Likiana graduate from Hogwarts, he was there watching Potter kissing Weasley and the other Weasley making out with Granger and wondering why the hell he was there, but when she threw her arms around him and kissed him, he knew why.

The next day he told her that he loved her; it was true.

A week after that he took her to Paris for a holiday trip; it was there, under the dim moonlight, that he proposed to her. This time she didn't punch him; she agreed happily. Draco had never thought her so beautiful.

A month after they were married and had gone on their honeymoon he argued fiercely with her about Luna Lovegood; the next day, his hair was bright pink, and he was forced to be the Ministry's clown for an entire week. Much to Potter and Granger's amusement.

When Likiana told him flatly soon after that his family (including him) were arrogant prats and that he'd better start changing soon, they argued (again).

The result was that none of his coffee managed to keep him awake, and he was several days behind his paperwork.

The result of _that_ was Draco deciding that he could either learn to change about his views or steal Likiana's wand and tie his beloved wife up.

He opted for the former.

Because singed eyebrows and pink hair are _very_ unattractive.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked angrily. 

Ron's red head appeared from under the covers; he saw Hermione's bushy brown one, and instantly popped back into the thick covers again and proceeded to snore very loudly (and unconvincingly).

Hermione, however, surviving Harry, Ron, Voldemort, war, Snape and various curses, merely yanked his covers off (and then squealed and covered her eyes) and gave the order "Put some bloody clothes on!"

When Ron was fully dressed, she poked her finger into his chest and demanded, "Where is _Hogwarts, A History_?" Her brown eyes were flashing with anger. "Harry would never (be stupid enough) to take my book, and the only other person (who would even think of it) is _you_, Mr Weasley, so now – out with it!" Her wand was drawn; she was prepared to duel for the return of her book.

Ron rubbed his eyes sleepily, having not completely woken up, and therefore answered with the truth. "I gave it to Seamus to light a bonfire."

Hermione yelped. "You WHAT? Ronald Weasley, you had better be joking!" When he told her that he wasn't, she slapped him so hard on the face that he almost fell down and stormed off, muttering about idiotic prats. But Ron merely fell back asleep again, and it wasn't till later that he woke up shouting, "Who the bloody hell slapped me?"

It had taken Harry and Ginny's combined strength to prevent Hermione from blasting Ron with her wand. It would be silly to do that, they told her soothingly, after Voldemort had just been defeated.

But it was still weeks before Hermione would talk to Ron.

After yet more weeks of coaxing, pleading, and lavish bribery, she finally forgave him, and they resumed dating again. But he was by her side when she finally managed to spare the time to track down her parents, successfully remove the memory charm she had placed on them, and hugged them fiercely.

Mrs Granger blinked. "Hermione? What…where are we?"

"Australia, mum," replied Hermione happily as she proceeded to half-strangle her father.

Mr Granger's brown eyes widened. "Australia? What the heck am I doing in Australia? I hate Australia? What about my patients? And who, Hermione dear, is _he_?" He pointed at Ron, standing awkwardly to the side, as gangly and freckled as always. Perhaps it was a genuine question – more likely it was to rescue his poor neck.

Hermione happily released her father and dragged Ron forward. "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley," she announced placidly. "He goes to Hogwarts with me and he's eighteen too. He works in a wizarding shop."

It took days to sort out the whole tangled mess and explain to Mr Granger that no, this was not a prank, and no, Ron was not a gangster, and no, the funny little sticks he carried around were not huge matches.

It took weeks to plan a wedding.

But it only took three seconds for the newly married couple to share a kiss.

And only a day for them to argue again.

* * *

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter sat together quietly by the edge of the lake. Ginny looked prettier than ever, even though her pretty face was very pale and tear-streaked, even though her brown eyes were red-rimmed and swollen from crying. Harry thought that she had never been lovelier. "We need to talk, Ginny," he told her quietly. He had been dreading yet longing for this moment for so long. 

His ex-girlfriend looked up, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, we do."

It was weeks after Voldemort had been defeated, but the grief of the loss of her brother still weighed heavily on Ginny. But there was something of her old fire in the way she looked at him. "You told me that you broke up with me to protect me from the greater evil – that is to say, Voldemort," she stated flatly. He nodded, but she pushed on. "Harry, you want to be an Auror, and no matter how hard you try, there is always going to be some dark, evil wizard or witch that you need to fight. That's who you are. And to be frank, I'm a little tired of fighting for you Harry."

He touched her hand tentatively. "I'm sorry," he muttered awkwardly. "I should never have asked you to risk everything for me against Voldemort, and it is my fault that Fred is dead – "

"That's not it," Ginny interrupted fiercely. "Fighting Voldemort – fighting Death Eaters – that's all OK with me. They were trying to destroy the things and people that I love, and I was _proud_ to fight against them, to risk my life defeating them. But Harry, I've been fighting for _you_ for so long. I've been fighting for you to notice me as myself, as Ginny, not as Ron Weasley's little sister. I've been fighting for you to get together with me. I've been fighting to keep you with me. You're the Boy Who Lived Twice now. Girls are going to throw themselves at you. I – I feel like you don't want me anymore, that I'm someone you have to hide from everyone else, and…I don't like this." Her hands gestured her emotions.

Harry took both her hands in his. "You're the only one for me," he told her fiercely. "Cho Chang, Romilda Vane, all those girls who liked "The Chosen One", and not me, Harry Potter. I do want you, and the only reason that I broke up with you is that I didn't want you hurt, didn't want to see Voldemort using you against me – "

Ginny was crying now. "But Harry, you're going to be an Auror! You'll _always_ be facing off evil wizards and witches who will be eager for any advantage they can get. How much longer are you going to keep doing this? How much longer? Because I don't care! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I'm telling you right now, if you love me at all, you'll understand that I understand the risks I'm taking and I don't give a damn about it all! The only one I want is you, Harry, and I don't want to wait in the shadows anymore." She looked him squarely in the eye. "Do you love me or not?"

Harry leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "When Voldemort was about to kill me, I thought that I was going to die, and the one person I thought about was _you_. I thought about how I would never see you again, about how much I regretted pushing you away when I needed you most, how much I wanted – needed to be with you again." He took a deep breath. "And while I hate the fact that people might target you because of me, if you don't care, then I…I…" He broke off. "To answer your question, Ginny, yes, I do love you, and I want to be with you forever."

Ginny's eyes glowed and the hard, blazing look returned to her beautiful face. She threw her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately. She didn't want that kiss ever to stop, and he didn't want to either. But they _were_ interrupted by –

"OI! Get off my sister!"

Ron.

The two broke apart, their breathing ragged, but Ginny soon regained breath enough to shout. "Ronald Weasley, I do not give a burning rat's tail what you think. I fought You-Know-Who, and I fought Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry Potter is my boyfriend and I have a right to kiss him whenever I darn well please!"

Harry grinned at his flabbergasted best friend apologetically. "Yeah, well, bad luck mate."

Ginny drew her wand. "So get the heck out of here, Ronald Weasley, or I'll tell Auntie Muriel about the time – "

Ron held up his hands defensively. "OK! OK! I get the point! I'm going, I'm going!"

Over a year after that occurrence, Harry made Hermione swear that she would keep Ron away, and took Ginny to Hogsmeade. It was snowing, and the soft white snow blanketed the bare ground and rooftops of the houses, so that everything really did resemble a winter wonderland. They went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the Shrieking Shack (with a few tears), Honeydukes, and the Three Broomsticks.

Finally, Harry led Ginny to a bench, where she sat happily, holding a steaming mug of butterbeer. "Today was wonderful, Harry," she sighed contentedly. "I loved it! Harry?" For Harry was not answering.

Instead, he got down on one knee and knelt in front of Ginny. "I love you, Ginny Weasley," he told her quietly, taking a small box from his cloak. Opening it, he showed her an exquisite gold ring set with a perfectly cut diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny looked at the man she had loved for half her life and smiled, flinging her arms around her. "Yes, Harry, I'll marry you," she murmured, her voice muffled against his shoulder, as he caught her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

And so snow fell lightly around them, as Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter kissed fervently, in the exact same place where James Potter had proposed to Lily Evans years and years before.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was stunned as the slender blonde threw her arms around him and began to cry softly. "Eeet was soo 'orrible!" The girl wept in a soft voice, tears streaming down her lovely cheeks. "Ze dead bodies lying everywhere, and ze Dead Eaters running around everyone 'oo. Oh…" she shuddered and cried harder into Neville's shirt. 

Neville patted the girl gingerly. There seemed nothing that he could do but comfort this girl. "Did you lose someone?" he asked softly.

"Yes," the girl cried. "My friend, Fred Weezly, he was always so kind to me! And now he's gone!"

Neville comforted her the best that he could; he knew better than anyone how much it hurt to lose someone that you love dearly. The girl wept and wept, and Neville patiently stroked the stranger's silvery-blond hair and rubbed her back and whispered soft, soothing words to her the whole night, until she finally fell asleep in his lap, worn out from crying and the day's events.

It was the next morning when Bill took the girl from Neville and Neville learned that the girl he had been holding was Gabrielle Delacour, half-Veela, and a twelve year-old student at Beauxbatons.

Gabrielle returned to her French school the next year; Neville was made Herbology professor the year after, when Professor Sprout retired to search the world for new plants.

The two met again three years after that, at a huge Weasley party. Neville arrived late and bumped into a dazzlingly gorgeous sixteen year-old. "I'm sorry," he apologized, offering a hand to pull her up.

"Eet eez alright," she replied cheerfully. "Eet eez nice 'o see you again, Neville. I am Gabrielle, remember?"

Neville was bowled over by the change in this girl – from a quiet, timid twelve year-old to a sweet, friendly sixteen year-old that had many males at the party wrapped around her littlest finger. They bonded right away, due to the fact that the Mimbulus Mimbletonia fascinated Gabrielle, and Fleur later spotted them in an avid debate on the best way to cultivate such plants. Shaking her head, she proceeded to team up with Harry and Ginny to set the two up.

A month later they began dating, despite the difference in their ages.

When Gabrielle returned for her final and seventh year of school, Neville visited her home in France during the holidays. To Gabrielle's (unsurprised) delight, that Christmas, under the mistletoe, she learned that Neville had become an excellent dancer and was a fantastic kisser.

A week after she graduated Gabrielle learned how sweet and deep Neville could make the three words, "I love you," sound. Neville learned that despite the fact that he was years older than Gabrielle, she didn't care and wanted to be with him, and that he didn't care either, and wanted to be with her.

A few months after that, he proposed to her. She accepted happily.

And three weeks after that, the Veela and Longbottom were happily married.

* * *

A/N: This is just a filler, but I really, really wanted to write this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please continue reading and reviewing my story! Next chapter we return to the action! XD Anyways, to my utter astonishment (and mixed amusement and horror) my brain has informed me that I want to start another story before I lose interest. It's about T M Riddle, and I hope that everyone will oblige me by reading and reviewing that one too. It's going to be kind of cliche, but I hope that people will like my idea and review my new story! I'm insane to start yet another one, but I'm often told I'm insane. Shrugs. Oh well. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

oirishgoddess: I love bashing Slytherins too! Reiana is going to be playing a part in this story and she's always going to be up and ready to kick some serious idiotic butt! I really loved writing her. Scorp _isn't_ like his father tho! Altho I do love Draco a lot. Okay, amazing as this might appear, you did not guess my age right! (Not any of them!) lol - now it should be easy!

Broken Gem: I love Draco and Scorp - they are both awesome people, in my opinion! Reiana is going to play not only a tomboy-ish part, but also a romantic part. The new teacher...he's not Lockhart again, that's all I'm saying. Yeah, there are going to be pairings, and although I started liking boys when I was approximately 11, you'll have to wait until at least 2nd year to see them. I want friendship first, then romance.

the kid from colorado: Thanks for reviewing! Weird vibe? Hmm...whatever could you mean? Aly is very astute, but she can be wrong...then again, is she?

Bottled Sunshine: I love your username - it's so pretty! Thank you so much for enjoying my story! I will continue it and try my best to update as quickly as I can. Please keep reading and reviewing!

bundibird: LOL - thanks for reviewing! Gee, if the HP world really existed, I'd probably go insane over TMR from before he was a total baddy - when he was a quiet, lonesome litte boy. But then again, if I'm wrong, I'd be blasted into smithereeens. Ouch. So yeah. Thanks for reading and putting up with my (creative) insanity.

Princess-Laruelin: Thanks! I will keep this going! Hope you liked this chapter!

STILLMISSINGPADFOOT: I miss Sirius too...sniff sniff...Thanks for reading and reviewing! Nope!

Hyper Girl 20:) You sound a lot like me. Thank you for liking my characters! Well, I kinda wanted this story to be as canon as possible, and Luna ends up with a weird nature dude according to JKR, and Neville seemed like the type to go for a younger-ish but very sweet girl, and I was like, so who? And then it was like, Gabrielle! I wanted Aly to have them for parents because she would grow up with positive influences and certain talents...that prove to be useful later on. Plus, I love Neville. Thanks for reviewing!

Lunar-Eclipse22: Thanks so much! I will.

The Littlest Weasel: Kinda fishy...hmm...Sorry about it not being Draco/Luna, but Luna ends up with another guy according to JKR. Thanks for the love! I hope you like this chapter!

Wilddog14: Pansy don't deserve my Draco! Must protect him from forces of evil! You're very astute.

Same quota, guys!


	6. Tryouts

Disclaimer: If I owned anything then this wouldn't be called _fanfiction_ right?

A/N: This has to be short and to the point because my computer time is limited – my comment answers will be posted later. Pleas read and review everyone and enjoy. I have just one question – what the hell was Cho Chang doing at Hogwarts in Harry's 7th year? She would have been 18 or 19 then? Anyone know? Tell me please. Reviews please!

* * *

Scorpius Draconius Malfoy was starting to wonder just how quickly it would take to learn the complex silencing charm. Aly was unusually quiet as they made their way to dinner and Albus was didn't chatter away by nature – but Rose…Scorpius groaned inwardly. Of course he was glad to have true friends at last, but was he willing to trade for friendship the loss of his hearing? Rose Weasley was currently raving incessantly about the incredibly good-looking (Rose's description, _not_ his) Professor Kilenie. Her blue eyes gleamed with enthusiasm as she chattered.

Albus saw the slightly overwhelmed, bemused look on Scorpius's face and decided to save his friend's hearing. After all, it wouldn't do for his new best friend to be too deaf to hear him the next time he decided to yell at him. "Rose; silence is golden," he remarked to his cousin. "Let us have golden silence to admire until we reach the Great Hall for dinner.

Rose huffed in annoyance at her cousin. "Aly's hair is golden too," she pointed out tartly, "why don't you admire _her_ instead?"

If Albus were a little older he would have gotten annoyed and angry at that. If Aly were a little older she probably would have blushed. As it happened, both of them blinked at Rose in confusion and then shrugged. Rose Weasley was an enigma. Scorpius decided that he would have to get used to staring in astonishment if he survived another week.

"Hey Potter!" a voice called. "Potter – Potter!"

Albus turned to see a tall Gryffindor third-year running toward them. He was dark-haired, muscled, and very good-looking. "I'm Ryan Wood," he introduced himself with a smile. "I believe that our parents are very good friends, even though we have never been properly introduced."

"Then you're the son of Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson!" exclaimed Aly.

Ryan nodded readily. "Yep. Also known as James's best friend and the Keeper for Gryffindor Team. So I heard from Professor Spinnet that you're a natural flyer like the rest of your family, Potter?"

Albus smiled shyly. "I guess so. I always liked to fly."

"I can believe that," replied Ryan wryly. "Your mum's a fantastic player – and your dad played Quidditch for England! You should hear how my dad raves about your dad's fantastic Seeking abilities! James mentioned that you're a Seeker like your dad. Are you as good as he is?" 

"No way," Albus protested. "But I'm decent, I guess."

"Well, Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor are next Tuesday," Ryan told him. "The captain of our team is Gabriella Wong and she wants you to be there for Seeker tryouts." Ryan shook his dark head. "Our last Seeker got kicked off the team because he fell off his broom trying to go after a _Quaffle_. Idiot, honestly. Anyway, we need a decent Seeker so we can kick Slytherin ass again this year, so make sure that you're there, OK? James says that you're good, so Quidditch pitch, Tuesday, six o'clock. Later, Potter."

"James said that I'm good at Quidditch?" Albus wondered in surprise. "I never knew that he thought that."

"If you knew everything, you wouldn't be at school," Scorpius returned dryly.

Aly giggled and Rose grinned. "He's got you there, Al! Honestly, are all boys versed in irony? I find it so tedious. Come on, dinner!"

Dinner that night was sumptuous – ruined only slightly by Rose's ranting about Professor Kilenie. Albus, Aly, and Scorpius tried their best to ignore her and talked quietly about their Herbology homework. "I think that my dad mentioned this plant before at home," Aly murmured, "It winds around someone completely and serves as an unbreakable rope. It's really cool."

"I see," James Potter drawled as he leaned casually against the table before them. He was very good-looking – as all Potters tended to be – with unruly black hair, lightly tanned skin, a straight nose, and sparkling dark brown eyes. "Hey guys." Tall, muscled, and handsome, James didn't even seem to notice the girls staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Albus. "Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?"

"Nice to see you too, dear brother of mine," replied his brother. "Anyway, Mum told me that in no circumstances was I to disown you as my brother – "

"You wanted to disown me? Why? I'm in Gryffindor, aren't I?"

James covered his hand with his mouth as he yawned. "Because the little squirt keeps interrupting me. I wasn't really going to disown you, just have a yelling match with you, but Mum kinda blew up at that idea. Point is, she got so mad at the idea that I ditch you as my brother just because you've befriended a stinking Malfoy – " Scorpius blushed deeply " – so here I am, talking to you per Mum's orders, and you'd better make sure you tell her I did what she wanted me to."

"That's just mean!" snapped Rose. Her blue eyes flashed in a way that reminded James uncannily of his mother, whatever the fact that Ginny's eyes were brown. "What has Scorpius done to _you_? Stop being such a bigoted idiot, James Potter."

James yawned again. "You could say that it's the fact that a Malfoy still exists," he replied coolly. "And I will graciously ignore the idiot comment."

Scorpius flushed and looked down as Aly leapt to his defense. "James, that is not nice!" she accused. "You should not be prejudiced like Uncle Ron – no offense meant, Rose – about the Malfoys! Scorpius is very nice, and you do not even know him!"

"Yeah," Albus agreed. "Give him a chance. He hasn't betrayed us yet." He glanced at Scorpius. "And if you are planning to in the future, I will hex you into the next century, out of my way."

Scorpius smiled dryly. "So glad to know I have friends."

"You do," Albus agreed readily, "But friends do not betray one another and if you do, I will feel perfectly justified in hexing you into the next century."

James's brown eyes narrowed slightly at this exchange and then he shrugged. Despite his touch of arrogance and mischievous nature – as well as his prejudices and taunting of those he didn't care for – James was really a kind, good-natured person who loved his family. And he knew it. He sighed gustily. "Very well; I shall postpone my judgments to another time. For now, you are spared." He waved a hand airily like a princeling.

Scorpius smiled slightly. "I thank you, and I would bow to you, Your Highness, but I believe that I would be immediately mobbed by your fangirls."

Rose laughed. "You set yourself up for that one, James!" Her blue eyes sparkled at him.

James grinned sheepishly and turned to see a third-year smiling shyly at him. "Hmm, Ielanie Morylia. She's very pretty," he remarked casually. And the girl – Ielanie Morylia – was indeed very attractive, with silky black hair, almond-shaped dark eyes, and coffee colored skin. "If you want to use a decent broomstick for Quidditch tryouts, Dad gave me a Firebolt2000 for you to use. He said that you'd like it. Now, if the four of you will excuse me, there's a very pretty girl waiting for me to grace her with a smile."

"Cocky boy," Aly reproved mockingly, shaking a finger at him. "Not nice."

"But much in demand," James replied smoothly.

"Arrogant and overconfident," Aly retorted.

"That's what they always say when they're in love with me and are trying to play hard to get," James concluded smugly. "Aly, I know that you find me irresistible, and you're pretty cute." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to be my girlfriend?" Scorpius stared in surprise (again), but the others knew he was only joking.

Aly picked up an olive and hit him squarely between the eyes. "I don't date guys I can remember watching Sesame Street on that Muggle box thing that Uncle Harry got," she replied sweetly. "And right now, I don't date at all. Later, skater."

James pouted as he gave a mocking performance of a heartbroken, rejected lover. "You wound me, Aly. So I'll have to salvage my wounds alone – with help from the lovely young Miss Morylia." He grinned at them all and strolled over to the pretty girl, bowing gallantly to her as he began to flirt in earnest.

Albus leaned back into his chair, having cleaned his plate in addition to defending his friend, acting indignant, voicing threats, sparring verbally, and observing an amusingly good comedy show. Not bad for a dinner's work. "So what do you think of my brother?" he asked Scorpius, green eyes dancing with amusement. His shyness had completely evaporated; he felt at ease with Rose and Aly – who was like a cousin to him – and Scorpius seemed like the best friend he had always wanted.

Scorpius smiled slightly. "He's certainly quick to change his mind."

"James is not like that. He is more…slightly against and yet liable to prejudices. Not the Muggle-born and werewolf kind of prejudice, but more Death Eater and all that sort of stuff," Aly explained. "He's quick to change his mind if you prove him wrong, and despite his idiocy sometimes, he really is a nice person."

"You just tolerate him because he flirts with you so much," Rose sniffed as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Honestly, Aly. Uncle Hagrid says that James is exactly like James Potter senior."

Aly laughed. "And everyone always said that James Potter senior had darn good taste in girls!"

* * *

Albus gripped his broomstick nervously on Tuesday night. His startlingly green eyes were clouded with worry and nervousness was apparent on his face. "I'm not ready," he told his friends passionately. "I'm not ready. I was insane to try this – I'm insane for walking down to the pitch at this very moment!" His voice rose slightly. 

Scorpius surveyed his best friend, arching a brow. "Disappointing," he sighed. "I've been telling you that you're insane from day one, and the first time I am inclined to declare you sane, you call yourself insane. Is this sort of humor called sadistic or ironic?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she scoffed casually. "Al, don't get out all freaked out again. You were exactly like this when at Platform 9 and 3/4 remember? You got so nervous and worked up about being placed in Slytherin, and in the end you were made a Gryffindor like everyone told you that you would be. It's the same now. Don't let your anxiety control you and just do your best. What's the worst that could happen?" Rose asked bracingly.

Albus looked at his cousin sorrowfully. "My life could end. I'll make a moron out of myself."

"Oh come on, Al. Even if you do make "a moron" out of yourself – which won't happen anyway – all you have to do is offer to give people your parents' autographs and the whole thing will be smoothed over. "Ooh!"" Aly began to imitate. ""Harry Potter is _sooo_ cute! His hair is the color of a black chalkboard and his eyes are the color of a freshly pickled toad! I would _die_ to meet him! Did you see that Ginny Weasley fly? She's a serious hottie!"

Albus had to laugh at this. "Thanks, guys," he muttered as he joined the line of Gryffindors down on the Quidditch pitch. Rose, Scorpius, and Aly walked up to the benches and took a seat. "Good luck!" Rose called down to her cousin, who waved.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived and surveyed the prospective Seekers with cool interest. Gabriella Wong turned out to be a tall and slim third-year with glossy black hair and hazel eyes who seemed very sweet and friendly and played Chaser. Reiana stood beside her, arms crossed in front of her as her gray eyes danced with amusement as Albus learned that she was a _third_ year. James lounged at his ease on Gabriella's other side as the second Chaser. Ryan observed the players dispassionately as he tossed a Quaffle up and down. The third Chaser – a second-year girl called Marianna Thomas – played with her blond ringlets. The other Beater – Lykoan Moirnae – stood beside her. They were an impressive lot, and Albus gulped nervously.

Gabriella stepped forward. "Those of you who do not know me, I am Gabriella Wong," she informed them, "and I am the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The ten of you are all trying out for the position of Seeker, and we would like you to start out with a simple task of flying around the pitch as quickly as you can."

Albus's fears melted away as he mounted his broom and kicked off the ground, soaring into the sky. The Firebolt2000 was faster than anything he had ever tried before, and it zoomed across the pitch in a streak of golden-brown. Albus turned to look behind him; five flyers straggled far behind while four had apparently fallen. He learned later that one had fallen off her broom and knocked the others over like bowling pins.

Suddenly, the black-haired Gabriella soared into the air, racing James with a merry laugh. Then, the girl drew back her arm and threw a sparkling silver object into the air in front of the Seekers. Albus reacted instinctively; bending low over his broom as he hurtled toward the ground, hand outstretched. The thing was too cursed far away; Albus balanced precariously on his broomstick as he stood, hand outstretched from the object; it was half a meter away! He jumped, snatched the object by the tips of his fingers, then grasped the broomstick with his free hand and stumbled onto the grass. What an idiot! He scolded himself. Why the heck did you go tearing off after that object? And what was that noise? It sounded like – _clapping_.

Gabriella and James landed on either side of Albus, clapping appreciatively. "Oh well done!" she cried. "James, you weren't exaggerating about his talents! Albus, you're an excellent flyer, and that dive! That was simply _fantastic_!" she beamed at the bemused boy who was lying on the grass, and stretched out a gloved hand to Albus.

Albus blinked at her. "Sorry?"

James rolled his eyes and slung an arm around the girl. "She means, dolt, that you made the team."

Albus, about to take Gabriella's hand, dropped his arm. "_What_?"

"He's just a little dazed, probably," remarked Reiana as she strolled over casually, running her fingers over her Beater's bat. "Oh, I so wanted to get a chance to bash a few heads, Gryffindor or no. Oh well." She grinned at Albus. "Get up, Potter." 

Albus quickly obeyed as Gabriella dispelled the disheartened rejects. Quidditch practice was an absolute delight, and it was five minutes until first-years' curfew that Gabriella reluctantly blew her whistle. "Albus needs to get back to the common room quick, or Filch will have him," she explained. "Sorry we let it go so late, Albus."

Albus ducked his head shyly. "No problem." He joined his friends happily.

Rose was smirking. "I told you that you would make it!" she crowed. "You were a thousand times better than those other idiots."

"That is just Rose's way of being happy for someone," Aly explained to Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head. "Why do I not want to see Rose unhappy?" He checked his watch. "Four minutes until curfew. We'd better be quick about it; Father and Mother told me what a nasty old Squib Filch was, and I don't want to get detention so soon."

Rose shrugged. "Who cares?" she asked casually. "Filch is an idiot, and rules were meant to be broken. I mean, it's such a stupid rule about curfew, and I don't understand why Mum's so uptight about rules. Dad is so much more casual."

So Rose delayed them for another five minutes before they slipped quietly into the castle, taking a few shortcuts to avoid Filch. Their luck vanished just as they were nearing the Gryffindor common room; they heard Mrs Norris – the cat was still alive – meow annoyingly. Albus grabbed Aly's hand and pulled everyone into a secret room, behind a landscape painting.

The four breathed as quietly as they could, praying that with a bit of luck, Filch would move on.

But then they heard the voices.


	7. Talking

Disclaimer: I'll make this nice and easy for you to understand: I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. But. The. Plot.

"We should not be meeting here - or anywhere at all." The voice was quiet and feminine; a voice that all four of them thought rather familiar. "You know that as well as I."

Aly's blue eyes were wide with confusion as she leaned against Albus's shoulder carefully to whisper in his ear. "What is going on? Why can whomever speaking not see or hear us? And where are they? Is there some sort of enchantment on this place?" She knew that Albus had grown up being educated about the secret passages at Hogwarts by his indulgently amused parents when he was just a toddler. If anyone knew the secrets of Hogwarts, it would be Albus.

"See that cloud of purplish-blue mist?" Albus murmured back. And indeed there were clouds of violet-and-blue mist drifting lazily about the middle of the room. "If we step into that cloud of mist, then we are transported to wherever these people are talking, probably in another part of the castle. However there is a sweet sort of fragrance - have you noticed? - that makes it plain that this place has been enchanted so that those in this room can hear all they wish about those in the other room and be unobserved themselves." He grinned. "I never thought such a room would be found at Hogwarts! I wonder who made it."

"How do you know all this?" Scorpius wanted to know.

"We read about it in a book that Al got for his tenth birthday," Rose answered. "Remember? A book about magical enchantments and how they work. The purple-blue mist can only be seen in this room, on this side of the portal, and those on the other side have no idea it exists. It's an amazing kind of magic that takes such skill!" Her blue eyes sparkled.

The four students stopped talking as another voice spoke up. This voice was slightly husky and deeper; a man's voice. "Do I? It is you who believes in all of those..." He stopped abruptly. "And yet where else can we meet in private and without being observed by others? After all, as you have been kind enough to inform me countless times, if news that we have been meeting is found out, then everyone would be..._displeased_." There was heavy bitterness in the man's voice, and irony on that last word. "And of course I have absolutely no desire for _that_ to happen."

His words left a potent silence.

"Let us leave this place," Alianne suggested. "_We _shouldn't be here either."

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "It sounds as if we've transcended upon something very private and personal. We shouldn't be spying on them like this. I know that I would hate it if someone eavesdropped on me when I wanted to talk to someone alone - "

He was cut of by Rose's hand on his mouth. "Quiet!" she hissed. "Listen! Someone's coming."

The four friends paused, listening carefully, and froze when they heard sounds - not from the other side of the mist - but from the tapestry door through which they had entered. The scratchy whining meows of a cat. Followed by the grating voice of a certain Squib caretaker and his approaching footsteps.

"Where are those misbehaving devils, my sweet," Filch asked his cat. Mrs Norris was still alive and biting, unfortunately, but now had to contend with another pet cat that Filch had gotten, much to the dismay of the students. This cat was _not_ named Mrs Norris II as some may have thought, but - to the hilarity of many students - Mrs Filch. Yes, Mrs _Filch_, after Madame ex-Pince-turned-Filch.

There was no way that they could leave the hidden room now. It was well after curfew, and Filch would skin them alive if they were caught. And so their ears couldn't help but strain toward the sounds coming from the other side of the mist, where the woman was speaking once more, couldn't help discering the words being spoken.

"Please stop it," the woman sighed wearily. "We have talked about this _so _many times."

"And so many times we have never reached a true conclusion," replied the man tiredly. "Please. When can we finally execute our plan? When?"

"Not yet," replied the woman sharply. "I think that some suspect already; if we act at all it will act as fuel for their hostility and suspicion and our plan will never work. They will never believe it and we _need_ them to believe it. Not yet, I tell you, not yet. Now is not the time, as I have told you so many times before, but soon."

"Soon you have told me time and time again!" the man exclaimed angrily. "For Merlin's sake, how long do you expect me to wait? Seventeen years, seventeen years I have waited and hoped and prayed and longed for. How much longer do you want me to wait?" He sighed. "You know that memories shall always remain, but you will drive me mad if we do not do something for much longer!"

"That man sounds like a Death Eater!" Rose whispered excitedly. "He truly sounds like a Death Eater! One of those stinking lying worms who squirmed out of charges and Azkaban! Oh, I don't mean your family, Scorpius," she added guiltily at her friend's expression. "But don't you think so?"

Al nodded, but put a finger to his lips, so they could better hear the conversation.

"I feel exactly as you do," answered the woman. And although her voice was quieter, there was the same fervor, the same passion so obvious in her companion's words. "But we must be careful. Please, you know that this plan of ours is risky enough without added complications. We need to pick the perfect time, when everyone's unobservant and compliant, so that we will take them completely by surprise when we make our move. If we fail this time, you know as well as I that we shall never be given a second chance."

The man sighed. "Very well. Forgive my impatience. It is just... I've waited so long - "

"Hush. No more, alright? I understand. But I had better go before I am suspected. Already I am being asked funny questions by my friends. Have you have ever been grilled for answers by them? The Ministry could not do better. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," answered the man with a trace of amusement in his low voice. "And it lucky for us, therefore, that this room is spelled against enchantments." There was the click of a door swinging shut and then silence.

Albus looked around at his friends. Rose's coppery brows slanting upwards as she thought furiously. Scorpius's grey eyes narrowed with humor at the man's wrong conclusion. Aly's blue eyes round with anxiety. "Let's go back to the common room," he suggested. "Filch is gone. We can talk there."

* * *

"So what on earth do you think that was about?" Aly asked quietly. The friends sat together in a corner of the common room, their armchairs grouped around the crackling fire, which drowned out all of their softspoken words. "I do not like to judge without evidence, but that sounded - " 

" - most suspicious," Rose finished for her. "I mean honestly, how many people talk about waiting for so long and longing for something so secretly, in a bespelled room? And about secret plans that can only be worked once, and about waiting seventeen years, exactly how long ago it was when our parents defeated Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

Albus nodded. Scorpius looked away from Rose's inquiring gaze with a blush. Rose's blue eyes lit up. "I've got it!" she cried excitedly. "Scorpius, why don't you ask your father if he's heard anything suspicious from Voldemort's former cronies - or if he remembers any of Voldemort's old followers that are now working at Hogwarts!"

Scorpius looked uncomfortable. "I don't know," he mumbled. "I mean Father's two best friends at Hogwarts died and one tried to kill him. Ever since Father stopped believing in the Dark Arts, most of our family's old friends won't talk to us anymore, believing us the blood traitors that Malfoys once scorned. Father was angry at first, but some of his friends remained close, and he grew to like Mother's friends, so..."

Albus saw the faint blush on Scorpius's cheekbones and decided to rescue his friend. "Besides, Rosie, it would sound strange if Scorpius were to ask such a question so randomly out of the blue. And we don't even know if whoever was talking back there actually works at Hogwarts."

"But that woman who was speaking sounded so familiar," Aly pointed out. "I could swear that I have heard her voice before somewhere. I just do not remember...when...And anyways, if the man said that the room was bespelled against enchantments, then how come the violet-blue mist spell, whatever it is called, worked?"

Albus shrugged. "Several reasons. This spell has only been cast twice in the last ten centuries, because it takes incredible power, genius, and strength both mental, physical, and magical to cast. I bet everyone's forgotten about it, because the book that Dad gave me apparently came from Albus Dumbledore, and those two obviously didn't think of it. And I bet that that spell was cast by Salazar Slytherin, whose power was immense."

Scorpius grinned. "True. But couldn't we just return to the room some other time and find out more?"

"No," Rose sighed. "That sort of spell is the kind that floats around. The purple-blue mist will always stay there, but such a spell has lots of complications. There are only certain times when the mist is in effect, for example, and the room on the other side of the portal is different each time. We'll have to find some other way."

"Are you sure that we should?" Aly asked. "I mean...maybe it was just a coincidence - or maybe not," she added hastily. "But just...should we really go around meddling in something that we do not even understand. Maybe if we told once of the professors..."

"No way," Albus replied firmly. "Do you think they'll believe us? They'll just think that it's some prank or hallucination of kids wanting some fun. If we're going to go tell a professor, we have to have some proof first."

Rose groaned. "But it's so frustrating!" she exclaimed. "We've just discovered some bizarre plot of a Death-Eater-at-heart and his friend and we can't do anything about it! I mean, we have to do something about it, it's so weird! But we can't, and it's so annoying!"

"What is so annoying, my darling cousin, pray tell me?" came the drawling voice of James Potter.

Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Aly all jumped. They had not realized that James was there.

Rose looked annoyed. "Having you for a cousin," she sniped.

James pretended to look wounded as he placed a hand dramatically on his heart. "You wound me to the quick, my lovely Rose. Who knew a flower with more thorns than beauty?" he chuckled. James ducked Rose's hand with lounging ease, not noticing the girls eyeing him fervently. "What have you guys been up to lately?"

"Who says we've been up to anything?" Albus returned at once.

James grinned again. "Because squirts like you are always up to something. It's in your blood. So tell me, what were you up to? I mean, Quidditch practice ended long ago, so how come you just came in to the common room? What have you been up to?" He put his hand under Aly's chin. "Will you tell me, rose without a thorn?" He ducked Rose's hand once more, somehow managing to keep a hold on Aly's chin, not noticing the envious stares he was getting from many of the male population of Gryffindor.

Aly wrestled herself free. "This rose has plenty of thorns, Jamsie," she informed him coolly. "And where we were is none of your business."

"Why are you trying to establish blackmailing material over us anyway?" Scorpius asked shrewdly.

James stared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," he declared.

"Scorpius is right, James," Albus stated firmly. "You came here to get something, so what do you want?"

"Can't I just visit my little brother without being interrogated?" James wanted to know. "Sheesh. What has this world come to now? Suspicion, suspicion."

"Well, if you don't want something, then please go away," Albus replied with a smirk. "But of course, like the annoying pest of an older brother that you are, you will stay to annoy us, because you _do_ want something. Don't you?" His green eyes sparkled. "You want something, so just tell us what it is."

James grinned shiftily. "Yeah, well, you're right, little brother. I want a favor."

"Of what type?" Albus asked suspiciously.

"You suspect me before I speak," James remarked as he managed sadder eyes than any little puppy.

"You look like an idiot," Rose told him mercilessly. "Just tell us what you want from Albus."

James shrugged and ditched the look. "OK. Can I borrow your broomstick?"

Albus looked surprised. "Don't you have one?"

"Well. Yeah. But...I want to take a lovely mademoiselle on a tour of nighttime Hogwarts for a date, but my broomstick's locked up in Professor Spinnet's office because I was, you know...kinda having fun with it. Anyway, I don't want to cancel the date because I'll be breaking the girl's innocent heart, so will you lend me your broomstick?"

Albus nodded. "Sure."

James smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one. Now, watch the master at work with his art, gentlemen." With a flourishing bow, he left the foursome and made his way over to a group of very pretty girls. James casually draped an arm over one particularly beautiful girl, who blushed and giggled furiously at the attention.

Aly grinned. "Forget about the mysterious plot of Hogwarts. Let us focus on what we can make James do to pay his debt!"

* * *

A/N: I sincerely apologize for not updating lately. School has just started and I had to adjust once more to the workload and quizzes and tests that are whizzing by more and more frequently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if nothing much really happened, because it really is important to the plot. How it is important I am not saying, and you can interpert everything in whichever way that you want. And now for my thank-yous!

the kid from colorado: Voices - I told. I completely agree with you. Gryffindor is going to OWN the Quidditch cup this year, especially if our lovely Miss Reiana has anything to say about it, yes? Thank you so much for reviewing!

The Sushi Monster: So she Apparated or Portkey-ed there? Hmm...will have to re-read. Aly/James? Never really thought about that...but James is a bit of a player right now. Or he just flirts with all the girls and is going to have several girlfriends. Hope you liked the chapter!

Emerald-Touch: Yeah that was what I was kinda going for. Thanks for your comment!

Bundibird: Yep the adventure is beginning! The Potters are really excellent Quidditch players now. And about Rose - she is really really smart just like Hermione, so that's her main characteristic, kind of, because it's so dominating, but she's not insecure about herself like Hermione, so she's much more relaxed. Rose loves adventures - you'll see soon enough. James _is_ arrogant, but Harry learned after a while to kinda loosen about the arrogance thing, because if we all grow out of it, and he realizes that James is just really proud of his dad. Plus, James is very Fred-and-George like, with jokes and stuff, so when he's bragging, it's also kinda joking, so it's cool with everyone. I'll try to lessen it up a bit though. Thanks for your helpful comments!

The Littlest Weasel: LOL! I laughed when I wrote that. Hope you like this chapter!

Lioness Queen: Thank you SOOOO much!

ZutaraFan101: What do you mean by Ravenclaw tryouts? Confused...Thanks! I love James (Sn and Jn)

Lunar-Eclipse22: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

oirishgoddess: S'il vous plait! See - I'm learning French! YAY! Anyways, James is an arrogant little twerp, but he's sooo fun to write. Thanks. Hogwarts - will it survive? ...A great mystery unfolds. LOL! Thanks for reviewing again! Hope you LOVE this chapter.

Grace Cullen: Thank you so much!

FinalHeart: Yeah I do know who you are...Well, sheesh I'm sorry - little mistakes and stuff like that!!! I did change the title, and I will be more careful about stuff like that later on. Thanks for reviewing though - you should write a fanfic on the Queen of Attolia! I would SOO review it. And give me the Thief! Here's your chapter - at last!

I sincerely urge everyone to read the Thief, the Queen of Atoolia, and the King of Attolia by Megan Whalen Turner. They are fantastic and I LOVE them. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing my story, and please review my story, everyone else. I hope you guys all love this chapter and I will try to update faster.

phoenix-rises-from-the-ashes


	8. Conversations

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling. I'm learning French!

It is a fact generally acknowledged by all those who possess intelligence that Slytherins and Gryffindors do not mix. Do not mix; do not go together; do not hang out - whatever. The defeat of Lord Voldemort and his evil plans had softened the harsh edges of rivalry between the two Houses; but the sons and daughters of ex-Death Eaters were hostile and sometimes even more malicious. Fights and duels were not uncommon. Especially since the arrival of pretty, fiesty Reiana Shacklebolt. A fact continually bemoaned to Madame Pomfrey.

So it transpired that on the morning of the first Potions lesson of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years, the Gryffindors were understandably tense. Of course they were all for forgiving and forgetting; however, nasty Slytherin gits were put on this earth to be dealt with. And not only would they be facing the ultimate nemesis, but kindly Professor Slughorn was now teaching SoM - Studies of Ministries, as a course offered for students who wanted to go into politics or the Ministry, and they would instead submit humbly to the tutelage of Professor Zabini.

"Why must the potionsmaster always be a Slytherin?" Albus groaned.

Aly's blue eyes danced with amusement. "Because it would ruin their image if they taught Charms. Can you imagine evil old Salazar Slytherin with his greasy goatee walking around teaching students how to levitate a feather? Or instructing us on the art of gazing into the mists of a crystal ball?"

Rose didn't laugh at the joke; she was twirling her wand nervously. "Do you know what that idiot Craven did to Salinae? He got his big brother to hex her so badly she had to stay overnight in the hospital wing! Urgh! Those Slytherin fools better not try to mess with me!"

"I don't think they would try," Albus laughed. "They all saw the Jelly Legs jinx you cast at that Slytherin prefect!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's an idiot - all of those nasty Slytherin gits are idiots."

"It is so delightful to have friends who care deeply about your family," Scorpius remarked to the air.

"We care deeply about Ravenclaws," Rose retorted. "I like Lisa Rokrni - she's really nice and really clever. But _you_ need to do something about the Slytherin part of your family." She tossed her fire-red hair and gave Scorpius a dangerous sort of smile that automatically reminded him of his Mom in a temper. "After all, you can't expect us to do all the work, can you?"

Scorpius blushed. Albus and Aly laughed at this. "It is true," Aly teased. She put an arm around his shoulders - causing Scorpius to blush harder than ever - and gave him a warm smile. "But we will always be there to help you along the way!" She gave her best friends an altogether different smile. "And it should be funny if I use my..._gift_ in Potions. Now let us proceed!"

Her friends laughed at this and made their way cheerfully enough to the dungeons where Potions was taught. Most of the students were already there; the four best friends greeted Salinae Toar, the sweet and very pretty friend of Aly and Rose, and Rekion Jaien, the Quidditch fanatic who shared a dormitory with Scorpius and Albus.

"Are you OK?" Albus asked Salinae anxiously. "I heard Craven hexed you pretty bad."

Salinae smiled weakly. "Yeah, I had it pretty bad. But I'm fine now."

"Not for long!" a derisive voice called. The voice belonged to a slender boy with hatred in his dark eyes and a contemptuous twist to his surprisingly soft mouth. "Mudblood."

Rose whipped out her wand; her blue eyes flashed with anger. "Don't you dare call Salinae that - she's worth a hundred of you! Don't you even talk to her!" She didn't even notice Aly widening her eyes significantly, trying desperately to signal her to stop. "You had better shut your filthy mouth, idiot, or I'll shut it for you!"

"And I would appreciate it if you would put your wand away, Miss Weasley, or I may have to put it away for you," came the drawling voice of Professor Zabini. "A point from Gryffindor for so much noise in the corridors. Please go in, all of you." He flicked his wand and the door to the dungeon swung open.

Al and Aly glanced at Rose, exchanged looks, and hooked arms with their furious friend, and tugged her inside. Scorpius followed them into the classroom. The dungeon was a great deal brighter than Harry's tales had told, slender candles bathing the room in golden light, and the floor was covered with soft carpeting. The four friends chose seats toward the back and began unpacking their bags, dumping out bags of ingredients and setting up their cauldrons in the way shown to them by Professor Zabini.

Not a few female glances - and not just from the Slytherin girls - were sent the professor's way. Professor Zabini was inordinately good-looking; he was tall and muscled, with glossy black hair, smooth skin that glowed in the candlelight, a slightly hooked nose, and dark eyes. He didn't seem to notice this admiration and coolly instructed the students on how to set up, then began the lesson in a manner that left none of them in doubt that he would be a difficult teacher to please.

"There is no way to brew a potion without first learning the properties of each ingredient that goes into it; what each ingredient brings to the potion and how they interact and cancel out each others' effects," Professor Zabini stated coolly. "Which is what I will have all of you do before you so much as breathe on a recipe. Now: please take out quill and ink and parchment. We shall begin with wormwood..."

The students bent diligently over their parchments, busily taking notes on all that was being said. Professor Zabini was an excellent potionsmaster, and he spoke in a way that invoked the attention of his listeners - although some of the girls were engaged in a discussion of whether the History of Magic teacher or the Potionsmaster was better looking. Rose's eyes shone with interest as her quill raced across the parchment.

Aly glanced up and realized that Scorpius wasn't taking notes. He was studying Professor Zabini with a slight frown on his lips, looking uneasy. "What is it?" she asked softly.

Scorpius gave her a smile. "Nothing, really," he murmured distractedly. "It's just..." His grey eyes clouded over. "Professor Zabini...he used to be really good friends with my Dad - after the Battle of Hogwarts they got even closer, and he's always liked Mum. But lately he's been kind of distant from our family and he never comes over any more." His brow furrowed. "Look at him now."

"He is very good-looking," Aly replied demurely.

Scorpius smiled. "No, it's that he's so solemn and..._focused_. It's strange, because he's always been a bit proud, but he used to be so much _fun_. I mean, he helped my Dad teach me Quidditch - and he mended my broken arm before Mum learned and turned Dad's hair pink again - and he taught me all about Potions before I even got my letter. He was always making jokes and laughing, but now he just seems so _driven_."

Before Aly could reply, Rose drew the attention of the entire class: she yelped and shoved her chair away from the table so hard that she fell over, her books and ink jars falling onto her lap. "Clumsy, aren't we, sweetheart?" One of the Slytherins jeered, and the rest laughed nastily. Salinae quickly helped a crying Rose to her feet. "What happened, Rosie?" Albus asked anxiously as he bent to pick up the fallen books.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, pray enlighten us," drawled Professor Zabini, magically siphoning the ink off Rose's robes.

Rose's mouth trembled. "He dumped a vial of something onto my shoulder," she whimpered, pointing at the slender Slytherin boy sitting behind her who had mocked Salinae. "It really hurts." Her blue eyes filled with tears.

Professor Zabini bent over Rose; her bare shoulder was crisscrossed with black and blue bruises and something burned brightly green. "Did you do it, Vandaric?" he inquired as he took a jar from his robes and dabbed a bit of clear liquid onto Rose's shoulder, making her eyes fill with tears again at the pain. Aly squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Don't move, Miss Weasley..."

The boy called Vandaric looked defiantly at him. "Yes, sir," he replied stonily. "The Mudblood lover deserves it."

"Twenty points from Slytherin." This spoken with no emotion whatsoever. "Miss Longbottom, please take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing, and tell Madam Pomfrey that she had _liquaetiyn riplyoan_ spilled onto her shoulder," Professor Zabini instructed coolly.

Aly nodded. "Take care of our things?" she asked Albus softly.

"Of course."

Aly quickly hooked arms with Rose and led her out of the dungeon, leaving Vandaric to the mercy of the Gryffindors. Luckily for him, looks couldn't kill - well, they couldn't kill unless you were Albus Dumbledore, a basilisk, or Lord Voldemort in a temper. And two of the aforementioned are dead and one is an extraordinarily rare creature seldom seen in daylight (ha-_ha_!). Again, luckily for him. But he just stared stonily ahead.

"Well, Vandaric, what have you to say for yourself?" Professor Zabini wanted to know.

"The stinking Mudblood-lover deserved it," Vandaric mantained hotly.

"Is that so?" There was no way to read the professor's inscrutable face. "Kindly stay after class and we shall discuss what should be done in greater detail." He glanced around at the avidly watching class. "Just once I would like to get through a Gryffindor/Slytherin class without something unpleasant happening," he remarked boredly. "Miss Weasley will survive - please get back to work."

"Ans what are we to do, Professor?" asked Aidan von Kelkaeson boldly.

Professor Zabini glanced at the boy. "Whatever I say," he answered steadily, and resumed teaching.

"Do you think Rose is OK?" Albus asked anxiously.

Scorpius's brow was furrowed. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I hope so. Let's go visit her in the hospital wing after Potions." His grey eyes were filled with confusion. "I don't understand, though...why Professor Zabini let Vandaric off so lightly? Any other teacher would have docked off fifty points at least and assigned detention right there, instead of arranging to talk to him after class."

"Why do you think Vandaric - "

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, it would please me greatly if you paid attention to my teaching."

But Albus and Scorpius couldn't concentrate anymore, not listening to a word Professor Zabini said, instead devoting themselves to worrying about Rose and - not worrying so much as contemplating - what she was going to do with Vandaric once she got better. When the bell sounded for the end of class, they quickly scrambled to pick up their belongings and prepared to dash to the Hospital Wing, only to be stopped by Professor Zabini.

"A moment, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," he called.

Slowly, reluctantly, the two Gryffindors turned to face him. "Yes, sir?" Albus asked politely.

Professor Zabini beckoned them closer and leaned down to whisper something to them. Al's emerald eyes widened in shock; Scorpius's mouth twitched ironically. "Make sure you tell her," Professor Zabini told them. Albus observed idly that a hunk of stone would have more expression than _this _professor. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they replied obediently. Then, when they resumed their - rather slower - pace back out of the dungeons and into the sunny hallways, the two boys turned to face each other with eyes full of horror and dread. Al and Scorpius stated the thought foremost on their minds in perfect unison. "Rose is _so _not going to be pleased about this."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Al asked solicitously. 

Rose made a face. Her entire left arm and shoulder had been shrouded in thick bandages up to her collarbone. "Crummy. Apparently what that twerp dumped on my arm is a highly toxic liquid used to blend in with the Wolfsbane Potion which quells the wolf in them at the full moon. Since I'm not a werewolf and it's close to the full moon_, I _get poison in my system and a burning pain in my arm. Wonderful."

Scorpius laughed softly. "Well, you're a real little ray of sunlight, Rose."

Said ray of sunlight growled and declared war on the Slytherin Vandaric. "I am going to polish up on my Bat-Bogey Hex and jinx him to a jelly!"

Scorpius shuddered; it was instinctive as his father had drilled into him deathly fear of the _dreaded Bat-Bogey Hex_! Al winced as he recalled Professor Zabini's message. Aly smiled wryly. "I would not bank so much on that, Rosie; I have heard Dad talk about that Slytherin boy. His name is Vandaric van der Reisaen and he just arrived in England from Spain. Apparently he is a child prodigy and a champion duellist. I know that you are an exception spellcaster, but van der Reisaen is seriously good."

Rose frowned. "Like I can't whup any Slytherin into shape! Ouch!" She winced and gingerly rotated her bandaged arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Al advised. He took a deep breath - better tell her sooner than later - it'll give her more time to cool off. What on earth was he thinking? Cool off? Rose did not cool off - blow up, definitely - but lay off or cool off? Definitely not. He took another deep breath. "Rosie, Professor Zabini wanted me and Scorp to tell you something."

Scorpius immediately became very precoccupied with counting his blond split ends_. Traitor_. "Um...he says that he's heard about your resentment and prejudices against Slytherins, and to prevent further incidents with Vandaric, he wants the two of you to work together on stuff after dinner."

What resulted was a mixture of catastrophe and knowledge of idiosyncracies. Al ducked instinctively. Aly was also used to this and grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders and yanked him down from his chair next to the Rose's bed. A bowl of fruit smashed onto the floor precisely where Scorpius's blond head had been seconds before. Rose seethed, her blue eyes raging, her fingers twitching toward her wand.

"How _dare _he!" she exclaimed angrily. "That git dumps acid on my shoulder and wha do I get in return? A pass to send him to Siberia? A Time-Turner to send him back to Voldemort's loving arms? _NO! _I get to spend _MORE _quality time with _HIM_! How is this fair?!? Zabini is so..." Followed by a stream of unintelligible words.

"Wow." Scorpius was stunned. "She's gone ballistic."

"Hell hath no fury like a Rose Weasley incensed," muttered Albus.

"I heard that!" yelled Rose. Scorpius jumped; Al just grinned. He was used to Rose blowing up. She did that on a weekly basis: Teddy had changed his hair yellow ("It looks so much cuter purple!"), Ron was talking about Malfoy scathingly again, ("Dad, you areso boring! Sheesh!"), and mostly because hot older guys kept ogling Aly ("Have you never seen a girl before?" The reply would be: "I've seen girls, but _never _girls so _hot_!") "I am _not _like that! Not at all! But _why_," she suddenly wailed, "_why _am I going to be forced to spend time with _him_!"

Aly smiled mischievously. "Rosie. Do not get so worked about having to work with Vandaric after class. He will probably apologize to you and I am sure that he did not mean it. And in addition to being an excellent duelist, do you not think that he is _very _good-looking? You are very boy-crazy - I would have thought that you would be delighted!"

Immediately afterwards Aly and Al and Scorpius decided simultaneously that it would be advantageous to their health to depart from the hospital wing.

* * *

A/N: I know: I am a terrible person for not updating in months. But honestly I have been suffering major writer's block and my creative juices are dry. Also I am screwed because I just changed my plot completely and all the little open ends I've been leaving has kinda gotten screwed. So yeah that might be why this chapter is kind of empty. But I have recently become obsessed with the TWILIGHT series and I'm focusing on reading all of that. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and stick with me until my chapters get better - because they _will_! I hope. Yeah. Okay please review and I'll try to update quicker next time! 


	9. SOS!

**Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry to everyone who's been waiting and waiting for me to update my story and was so happy when they thought I had _finally_ updated only to be disappointed by a lousy author's note. And I really do want to update my story. But not only am I suffering from a severe case of writer's block, I have also hit a bit of a bump in my story. I don't want to add that many details because it might give away what little of my story's plot I'm still certain of.

It would just be seriously comforting if you guys let me know that you still enjoy reading this story and _want _me to update. Also, if you could tell me in your review one or two things that you expect will happen in this story, or one or two things that you _want_ to happen in this story, that would be _extremely_ helpful! Like, tell me if you think my plot is _waaaaay_ too obvious and I should change it, and tell me who you want to see get together with who and when in my story! That would be awesome.

Thanks for listening to my incessant rambling and putting up with my delayed updating so long, you guys! Please don't abandon this fic! I _promise_ that if you guys give me some helpful advice in your reviews for this author's note, I'll have the next chapter up really quick, and it will be a _long_ chapter.

Thanks so much, you guys!

- phoenix-rises-from-the-ashes


End file.
